A FACE OF TRUE LOVE
by casinovixen081212
Summary: A different take on the Tale of Two Todds.  Todd Manning returns after eight years.  Tea Delgado is happily married to Todd Manning or is she?  Just who are these two claiming to be Todd Manning.
1. Chapter 1 A Face From The Past

A Face of True Love

Here is something for original TNT fans.

No copy infringements. These character belong to their owners

My first fan fiction all reviews welcome.

Quick note all memories will be in italic.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE: A FACE FROM THE PAST<p>

"The imposter married to my Delgado. What the hell is going on?" He asked angrily.

Todd Manning had made his way to the address, his little friend Sam provided. He was standing in front of the door picking up the mail off the ground.

"Mr. and Mrs. Todd Manning I guess this is where you live." He stated while checking the door. He smiled a little when the knob turned to open.

He made his way cautiously into the house, and he noticed nobody was home. He came upon the living room. He was impressed by what his saw. This imposter certainly had his eccentric taste. He sat down on the sofa. He looked over to his right noticing a picture frame of a couple. Then he saw her face standing next to the imposter in what looked to be a wedding photo. His mind flashed back to a different wedding picture of him and Tea. He lightly brushed his finger tip against Tea's picture feelings of love, regrets, lost, and confusion beginning to surface. He also felt his blood begin to boil. He could feel his rage beginning to surface. He took a deep breath trying to calm down.

"Delgado, he's not me. He doesn't even look like me. How could he fool you and everybody in this God forsaking town?" He asked looking at the picture frame.

He heard the front door open. He quickly got up and headed out the double glass doors leading to the back yard. He hid behind a tree trying to listen to whoever was talking. He heard his son's name. He heard Tea's voiced raised in anger. He couldn't tell what they were talking about. Then a man's voice yelling at Tea, he took out his gun, and he cocked his gun wanting nothing more than to shoot the imposter. He moved closer to the window, and he sees her. He smiles at the fact she is still as beautiful as he remembers. He sees that she is leaving, and this was his opportunity he could not afford to lose. She would help him find out what hell is going on.

Tea walked in fast pace heading towards the docks. This place held a special place in her heart. This were she finally realized her feelings for Todd so long ago. Then suddenly she felt like she was being followed. She felt a familiar feeling in her heart, a feeling she had not felt upon her return to Llanview. She stopped walking for a moment and then quickly shook her head trying to erase that feeling.

As soon as she reached the dock she threw her purse down in fit of rage.

"Damn, you Todd." She said as her tear began to flow down her cheeks.

She heard someone walking behind her. Her heart began to race. She felt the same familiar feeling a connection again. Someone was standing directly behind her. Something inside of her knew that her life was about to change. Only one man made her heart and stomach flutter like they were doing at this moment.

Did Todd follow me? I haven't felt this feeling in a long time. She thought sadly.

She closed her eyes and slowly turned to confront whoever was standing behind her. She slowly opened her eye. She looks directly at him not believing her eyes.

"Hello." He said quietly.

Tea looks directly into his hazel brown eyes, the scar on his cheek. She shakes her head in disbelief her eyes become huge with tears flowing down her face as her mouth opens in shock. Everything starts to spin and soon everything fades to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I really feel tptb messed up a very unique story of Original TnT. Please feel free to leave comments.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Facing A Horrible Truth

A Face of True Love

Here is something for original TNT fans.

No copy infringements. These character belong to their owners

My first fan fiction all reviews welcome.

Quick note all memories will be in italic.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWO: FACING A HORRIBLE TRUTH<p>

He moves just in time to catch her from falling onto the ground. He caresses her face and picks her up into his arms. He looks around making sure the coast is clear, and he heads out to the motel where he has been staying which is only around the corner. He keeps looking around his surroundings to make sure no has seen them. As far as he is concern he's in the clear. He struggles to get his motel key from his pocket while holding Tea in his arms. So he gently puts Tea into a fireman's carry and then is able to enter into his motel room. He gently lowers Tea onto the bed. He rushes into the bathroom soaking up a wash cloth with cold water. He rings out the soaked wash cloth and hurries back to places it on Tea's forehead.

"Come on Delgado wake up." He whispers caressing her face.

He knows he shouldn't be touching her. He just couldn't help himself. So many years had passed by since he last touched her. He knew deep down inside he made a horrible mistake so long ago. The last time he saw her, she was waving goodbye to him with tears in her eyes. He knew he had broken her heart that day. He shook his head not wanting to relive the pain he also felt. He always ended up sabotaging himself one way or another. He knows as soon as she wakes up she is going to be emotional.

She just has to believe me. He thought.

Her eyes snap wide open. She sees his face above hers. She opens her mouth to scream, but suddenly there is a hand covering her mouth.

"Sh. No screaming, Delgado." He said quietly looking into her eyes.

Tea looks into his hazel brown eyes. No it can't be. She says to herself.

"Ok, Delgado, I'm going to move my hand. No screaming, ok, I'm not going to hurt you." He said quietly.

He slowly removes his hand from her mouth. She slowly sits up and looks around her surroundings.

"Dios Mio, You look like Todd before the surgery. Who are you?" She asked quietly. She had to be careful.

"Oh come on, Delgado." He said looking straight into her eyes.

"Don't call me that." She stated getting angry.

"I've always called you, Delgado. You can call me Sir." He stated smiling slowly.

Tea's eyes widen and memory flashed before her eyes.

_His office at The Sun was their first meeting. _

_"I make my own mind about people, Mr. Manning." She said._

_"You can call me sir."_

"I see you remember, too." He stated walking towards the door.

"I-mm. NO! NO! This is not happening." She stated standing up with her chin held high, her shoulder back ready to fight.

A smiled spread across his face this was his Delgado.

"Will you stop smiling at me? Answer me damn it." She said raising her voice.

"I'm Todd Manning." He stated walking over to stand right in front of her.

"No, I'm married to Todd Manning. I would know my own husband. You might have his old face. You are a fraud." She said angrily she turned her head slightly so she couldn't look at his eyes.

"Oh Delgado," He paused his anger was beginning to rise. "You and everybody in this town have been had by a fraud."

She turned to look at him. She noticed the anger behind his eyes. She should be afraid, but she never was afraid of him. She began to turn away from him when he suddenly grabbed both of her shoulder.

"How could you? How could you not know it was me? You know me. You who always wanted me to open up to you." He stated forcing her to looking into his eyes.

"_You who always wanted me to open up."_

Her eyes widen to that phrase. He said those exact words to her so long ago. Tears began to blur her vision. Knowing in her heart this was true. The man standing in front of her was Todd Manning.

"I. I don't know. Ok if-"

"There is no ifs ands or buts I am will always be Todd Manning." He stated.

She closed her eyes overwhelming feelings of old and new began to surface. Her mind began to spin not long ago her brother had asked her if she ever doubted her belief that her husband was in fact the real Todd Manning. She suddenly remembers her wedding day.

_"No way am I marrying you. You are not Todd Manning."_

"I need you to believe me." He said.

Tea opens her eyes. The memory fresh from her mind. She looks at him.

"What is my full name? Where do I come from?" She asked quietly.

Todd closes his eyes briefly he almost has her believing in him. She is asking questions. He thought.

"Tea Marissa Delgado, born and raised in New York. Your family is from Puerto Rico. Your parents are Leon and Ana Delgado. Your father was a janitor at a high society apartments building. You lived with him, your mother and your brothers in a basement. Your mother abandoned you when you were a little girl. You used to wear a necklace with an A for your mom. It was the only thing left you had of her. You almost lost it once at those docks over there, and I jumped into the freezing water to get it back for you. You and your family were poor. You worked your way through law school. You were closed to your grandmother while you were growing up. You called your grandmother abuela." He said.

Tea nodded her head.

"Oh Delgado you got to help me. I have no idea what's going on. I've been-Fuck!" He stopped and began pacing in the small room.

Tea stared at him. Not sure what she should do. She continued to quietly observe him. He moved like the Todd she knew so long ago. He had the same mannerisms as the old Todd did. Aye Dios Mio, if this is Todd then who am I married to? Have the last three years of my life been a lie? What is going on? How am I going to protect my family? I need to get answers. She thought. "Where have you been all this time? What happened to you?"

"When I came back from the island, things were never the same between me and Blair. I'm sorry I left you there. I'm sorry I even came back to this fucking town." He said quietly.

"Oh-I fucked everything up as usual. I'm so fucking confused. It still feels like yesterday to me. Fuck! The last memories I have here in Llanview I was being beaten up, and then I was put into my father's crypt by Mitch Lawrence and his fucking goons The next thing I know is I'm strapped in this chair, and I can barely remember my fucking name. All I know is that I was fucking kidnapped being held against my will in some fucked up holding cell. I was fucking tortured and drugged into a coma for eight years. About a year ago I woke up one day feeling like someone I loved had just died. Then the guard that kept torturing me said they had been waiting for me to wake up. I had been in a coma for three years. They didn't expect me to live. He said his boss was going to give me one last chance to tell them where I hid it. I have no clue what the fuck he is talking about. I'm thinking to myself these people are about to kill me and I escape. Hey I thought I'd come home because maybe you all fucking missed me!" He yelled in anger. He stopped for a moment and continued, "I had this mantra in my head. I kept repeating to myself. My name is Todd Manning. My full name is Thomas Todd Manning. I have daughter her name is Starr. Starr's mother is Blair who was my first wife. I have another wife her name is Tea. I have a son his name is Jack. I have two sisters, who are Tina and Viki. I am closest to Viki. I raped a woman name Marty." He stopped to take a deep breath and continued to pace.

Tea looked at him in disbelief; he woke up a year ago? No, it couldn't be? She asked herself. Tea continued to look at him confused and then quietly asked, "How-"

"No! You don't get to talk right now! I'm not done. So I'm still at this compound or wherever the hell I was being held. I'm hideout trying to get my strength back, getting all these fucking drugs out of my system. My mind is all fucked up not that it wasn't to begin with, but I'm thinking I'm really fucked these people mean business. I overheard these guards say that they had to get this other prisoner on the plane; hey I thought I'd hitch a ride. So I hit this guard in the back of his fucking head and I put on his uniform. Because of that disguised I was able to get into the plane without anyone noticing me. For all I knew I wasn't in the States anymore. I didn't know where the fuck I was. So I hid in the plane. I overhear the guards talking saying that we will be landing in Llanview, hey lucky right. Then I hear something really disturbing I always have my past bite me in the ass. I hear the name Thornheart. Now the last time I heard that name fucking McPoet was dead in our living room floor. I thought I heard wrong. So I waited. Once we landed I wait again. I hear the guards get off the plane. I looked to see if it was safe for me to leave the plane. So I can get out. I make my way out of the plane and right there a catatonic Patrick Thornheart is sitting right there not three feet from me. I shake my head because I know I don't have enough time. I sneaked off the plane and I hide as fast as I could. I then hear a voice I thought I'd never hear again. Marty Saybrook's voice. I take a quick peek and I see her. Man she hasn't changed a bit. She is talking to some guy. She tells him something and then I hear her call out his name Todd Manning." He stopped speaking. He walks up to the small desk grabbing the little lamp and throws it at the wall.

Tea quickly jumps back a little.

"No breaking furniture!" She yells at him.

Todd turns around and looks at her with despair, confusion and anger.

Tea had always been able to help him control his rage. She was definitely the medicine he so long ago told his pet Moose.

Todd stopped and continued, "I thought I heard wrong but I didn't. A cop showed up. And called him by the same name Todd Manning. I saw Marty get on that plane. Then I made my way into town. I stopped first at La Boulale and I saw this little boy with glass sitting by the pool. I thought at first it might be Jack, but no. Then I saw Starr, my Starr, talking to this little kid-"

"Sam." Tea stated quietly.

"Yeah I heard Starr telling him not to get into the pool without anyone watching him. My Starr was so beautiful. She's all grown up now. I missed it Delgado. I missed seeing my kids growing up." He stopped with tears forming in his eyes.

Tea had tears already flowing. She knew how much Todd loves his children. Then Tea remembers about Daniella. Their daughter that he doesn't know about.

"Tod-"

"So I watch Starr play with this kid. I think it can't be mine. Me and Blair hadn't been together in a long time and the kid is probably five or six. I leave to see Viki to find out what's going on, and she was not at Llanfair. So I go back to La Boulale and I see the kid and he sees me. He tells me his name is Sam. I ask him who his parents are he tells me Blair is his mom and Todd is his dad. I asked him if he has any brothers and sisters, I already knew the answer. Before the kid tells me anything a guard from that fucking place comes out of nowhere and pulls a gun on me and the kid. You know me I would do anything for a kid. While the kid distracts the guard I got the gun that I had taken from the first guard. I was going to kill the motherfucker. I tell the kid to go inside and to keep it a secret. I killed the son of bitch. I went through his things got his wallet and cell phone. I got rid of the body. So I came here got a room and I start doing research. I want to know why my family didn't come looking for me. I start looking around again. Then I see Blair with Starr talking about old times. About me. I still haven't seen Jack. Blair hasn't changed much. It was too much. I go see Viki at Llanfair. I break into Llanfair and I see his picture standing next to Viki smiling. Then I see a picture of Viki and me right next to this picture. The guy doesn't even look anything like me. So I start thinking. How could anyone believe he was me? And why would someone want to be me? I broke that stupid picture, and then I heard Viki talking to him so I left quickly and then the dead guy's phone rings. I take the call and this Agent Barker asked if he had killed the prisoner. I told him no I killed the guard. He told me I had to come back there can't be two Todd Manning. I told him I was the only Todd Manning and hung up. I already had the dead guy's stuff so I put it to use. He had a computer and I looked up everything I could find on this new Todd. That was last night. Then this morning I go back to check on the kids. To make sure they were safe. I find my little friend Sam, and I start to talk to him. I ask him if his dad is home. He tells me no that his dad doesn't live there anymore his dad lives with his step-mom. I ask him his dad is married and he has a step-mom. Sam tells me his dad lives with his step-mom Tea Delgado and his step sister Dani."

Tea eyes widen and knows what he is about to ask.

"Who's Dani?" He asked with a broken voice.

Tea opens her mouth only nothing comes out.

"Who's Dani, Tea?" He asked this time with a demanding voice.

Tea closes her eyes.

"Your daughter her name is Daniella." Tea answers quietly as tears flow from her eyes.

It was Todd's turn to be in shock. He opened his mouth several times trying to get the words out. He walks over to the bed and sits down for a moment. He closes his eyes and realizes he missed seeing another daughter being born.

Tea sees his reaction. Dios Mio, what's going to happen now? She asks herself.

"Todd, please say something."

"I missed it again." He said opening his eyes.

She looks down and nods slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks.

"You chose to be with Blair. I-I didn't want to ruin that for you. I wanted to you to be happy. I've always wanted that for you. Even when you think you don't deserve happiness. I was so hurt. I cried for days after you left. I was so worried you had died. Weeks went by." She stopped as she remembers those dreaded times and she continued, "Weeks went by still nothing no rescue party. I thought you were dead. I had to bury all my feeling for you. Ross did watch over me. He made sure I ate. He left me alone for a couple weeks. I won't lie to you. One night it was so unbearable Ross was there. I needed that comfort. About a month later we got rescued and I was so messed up, I didn't know what to do. The doctors came in to where Ross and I were at and they told me I was pregnant. All I knew at the time was I was having a baby. I didn't know who the father was. Ross didn't want to hear it. He wanted to get married. He wanted to do the 'right thing'. I agreed. All I could think about was getting better because my baby needed me. I spent most of the pregnancy in the hospital. I almost lost her twice. She's a survivor. When I had her I knew she was yours. She has your eyes. She has your mannerisms. She has your laugh." Tea said smiling.

"You married the beach bum. Were you ummm happy?" He asked standing up looking at her with tears in his eyes.

"Do you really want to know this?" She asked.

"One thing I know about you and me. We have always been brutally honest with eachother. Give it to me." He said biting his lip as hard as he could.

"No. It wasn't a good marriage. We fought all the time even got physical. I always protected Daniella from those fights." She said quietly.

"He hit you." Todd stated quietly his anger beginning to boil.

"Yes, he even tired to strangle me."

"Did he ever put his hands on my kid?" asked with concern look on his face.

Tea shook her head no and said, "I would kill him first, before he ever laid one hand on our daughter."

Todd took a deep breath trying to calm down. He had many thoughts running through his mind. He learned so many truths. He didn't know what to do. All he knew was he had to get his family.

* * *

><p><strong>well I hoped you liked this chapter. please review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 A Trust Rekindled

A Face of True Love

Here is something for original TNT fans.

No copy infringements. These character belong to their owners

My first fan fiction all reviews welcome.

Quick note all memories will be in italic.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER THREE: A TRUST REKINDLED<p>

"Tea do you have a picture of Dani?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." She stopped and looked for her purse, "Aye, I have some in my purse. I don't suppose you picked it up."

He shook his head no.

"Todd, I need to go back to the docks. Then I need to get home." Tea said as she started to make her way to the door.

"No!" Todd exclaimed blocking her from leaving.

"Todd?"

"The fraud will be there."

"Todd, are we in danger?"

Todd nodded his head slowly.

"I'm not sure. I have to protect everyone. I just don't know. You believe me Delgado?"

"Yes. Things make sense now." She stated.

"What do you mean?"

"I- just some things make sense to me now. I need to get home."

"No way no how; you are not leaving. Until you help me figure out what's going on."

"And how I am supposed to that?" She asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Whatever!"

Tea laughed shaking her head walking over to the bed sitting down. She had to figure out what do next. Either way she had to protect her family.

"Tea, how did this fraud convince you he was me?" Todd asked sitting next to her on the bed.

"Funny, my brother asked me the same thing."

"Your brother Del, the FBI guy is here?" Todd asked surprised.

"No." She answered and then asked, "You remember my brother Del?"

"Duh, he was there when I asked you to marry me at the Place. Still testing me, Delgado?"

Tea turned to look at him. She turned her body slightly reaching out her hand to touch his scarred cheek. He slowly leaned into her hand closing his eyes in relief.

"Todd." She whispered softly once again feeling the connection she had always had with him.

Todd opened his eyes and asked, "So Delgado, you still testing me?"

"No. Tomas Delgado, my other brother. He's been living me and T-him." She answered removing her hand from his cheek.

"Wait. You never told me about Tomas? You said you had two step-brothers Del and Enrique and you and Jose." Todd said

"I know. We weren't allowed to speak about Tomas. He ran away right after my mom left. I don't remember much about him. I'm younger than him. Anyways he used to work for the CIA and became an artist. When he came here he told me I had to get a divorce from Him. And asked me if I was sure he was you. I told him that when I first came into town I was very cautious about being anywhere near him. It was already establish that he was you. I-I don't know it was weird at first. I guess I didn't want to see those differences. Todd, he has your memories. He knew me the moment he first saw me. He knew things about us that we would know or at least the minimum. I never thought about it until now. He even said my middle name was Francesca and I never question him about that. After all he chose me instead of Blair. My relationship with him has solely been based on my relationship with you. I thought he was you. So many things have happened since I've been back. Todd, maybe we should call my brother Tomas and have him come here. Maybe he has the answer you need. Tomas had an old picture of yours with a file encrypted when he was questioning me."

"I don't know." He stated uncertainly.

"Todd, I can't stay here. He'll come looking for me. He's just like you." She stated.

"No! He is not me nothing at all like me." He stated angrily.

Tea sadly looked at Todd. My entire marriage has been a lie. How am I going to get through this? She asked herself sadly.

"Tea, are you ok?" Todd asked noticing the look of sadness that showed on Tea's face.

Tea let out a nervous laugh and scratched her head and trying to get her emotions in check. She doesn't know how to respond.

"No, I'm not ok. This hasn't hit me yet. I'm just as confused as you are. I just found out my marriage is based on a lie. I don't know what to feel right now. Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why did you choose me to help you? You could have easily gone to Blair."

"Because I've always have trusted you."

Tea let out a snort, "You've never trusted me."

"Yes I have. You know all my secrets."

"That's a bunch of bullshit and you know it. Why?" She asked standing up from the bed.

"Oh my God you really want me to spill my guts out more. Haven't I've spilled out enough?" He asked with a disgusting look on his face.

"Now that is the Todd Manning I know." She said smiling slowly.

Todd just looked up at her in awe. He stands up as well, and said, "I already told you. I trust you, Delgado. You've always been on my side no matter what I've done to you in the past."

Neither noticed that they were standing so close to one other. Tea looked at him shocked not really knowing what to say. Trust had always been such an issue in their relationship. That was the first time Todd had said anything like that to her.

"What? Stop giving the Delgado bug eye look."

"Nothing, it is just that you have never said anything like that to me before."

"Yes I have." He said looking at the ground and not being able to look at her, he continued, "Look I-I know I've made mistakes with you. I know I've treated you badly. I know I've hurt, disappointed you, but I know one thing I've always trusted you no matter what."

Tea eyes widen as tears begin to flow, she doesn't think about it she rushes into his body throwing her arms around his neck holding onto him. She cries harder as she recognizes his scent. If she wasn't sure before now she is positive that this man is her Todd. She hugs him tighter. Todd not prepare for Tea, almost loses his balance naturally wraps his arms around Tea waist burying his face into the crook of her neck. He lets his tears that he has been holding back begin to fall. He trusts Tea enough to see him like this. He desperately doesn't want to let go. He holds her just as tightly as she is holding him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I've been wrong about so many things." He whispers in her ear.

Tea shivers feeling his breath against her ear. She nods her head. She doesn't want to let go, but knows he will soon retreat. She is however surprised when Todd doesn't let go. She feels him holding her tighter.

"Todd, I'm sorry too." She whispers. "I should have known he wasn't you. His kisses felt like yours."

Todd straightens up a little to look down into her eyes. Her eyes never lie to him. He keeps his hands on her waist. Tea places her hands on his shoulders and looks up into his eyes. Suddenly one of Todd's hands leaves her waist and grabs onto the back of her head burying his fingers into her hair so she couldn't move. He continues to look into her eyes he looks at her lips then back to her eyes. He lower his head brushes his lips lightly against hers. His first kiss is soft and gentle. Tea responds just as softly. He lifts he head slightly and smiles then he doesn't give her a chance to say anything, he just goes for it. After nine years of not tasting her, he wants to taste what he stupidly gave up. He kisses her with the passion that he has always had for her only kept it well hidden. His tongue invades her mouth intensifying the kiss. He feels her respond. He is thrilled that she hasn't put a stop to the kiss. He ends the kiss looking back into Tea eyes.

He smiles down at her. He continues to look into her eyes telling her with his eyes Delgado, you will always be mine.

Tea stares back in total shock. Todd hardly ever took the first step in showing any kind of affection. Aye DIOS MIO, Todd kissed me, I kissed him back. She thinks to herself.

He quietly says, "Now you know."

Tea nods her head still unable to talk. She also knows where her loyalties lie.

"I am going to take your advice, like I always have done. I'll go back to the docks and get your purse. I want to see what my daughter looks like. I'm gonna trust you not to leave. After I get back I want you to call your brother, tell him to come here alone. I need to make sure all of my family is safe. I'm willing to trust your brother, Tea. Do you think we can trust him?"

"Yes, like I told you earlier he wanted me to leave my husband. Todd I need to get home soon. Please Dani will be home soon."

"Look I know you want to go home and confront him. I can't put you in any danger or anyone else I love. Where's Dani right now?"

"Starr picks her up and stays with her at La Boulale to play with Sam. Starr loves being a big sister." Tea said smiling.

"Wait, you let our daughter stay at La Boulale, what you and Blair friends now?"

"More like friend-enemies." She answered.

"Whatever." He says smiling and kind of shivers a little bit. Things have certainly changed.

"Don't leave ok." He said opening the door.

Once outside he takes a deep breath. He smiles knows in his heart Tea will be waiting for him. He hurries over to the docks noticing no one is there. He picks up the purse and heads back. It takes him about five minutes. He's outside the door to his room. He sees Tea pacing through the small window. He stops for a moment. So many things they have to go over. He needs to make sure Tea, Blair, Viki, the kids are all safe. He even feels he should have Tea call Del too. As much as he and Del don't like each other they will both agree to keep Tea and Dani save no matter what. He is going to get his family back and destroy the imposter with everything he's got. Then he can rebuild his life again. Todd is going to take back what is his nobody is going to get in his way. He gets his key out and enter the room once again.

Tea keeps pacing she is running her fingers through her hair. She is waiting for Todd. She knows that he is near. She is nervous would the Fraud hurt her family. No she realizes the Fraud likes being Todd Manning. Todd is right we need to be careful. What is taking Todd so long? She hears the door open.

"You ok? Here's your purse, Delgado." He said handing her purse, "Come on I want to see what my kid looks like."

Tea takes her purse and gets her wallet pulling out her daughter's picture. She smiles as she hands over the picture face down.

Todd gives a slight grin and takes the picture from Tea.

"Go ahead meet our daughter." She said quietly.

Todd turns over the picture and sees the most beautiful blend of him and Tea. His daughter Daniella has his eyes, smile but has her mother's mouth. She has Tea complexion.

"Oh Tea she is so beautiful."

Tea smiles as tears fall.

"She has your temper. She loves to break things. She has your sense of humor. She even eats like you. I always have to tell her to eat with her mouth closed." Tea said smiling and then continues "She laughs like you. Todd, she knows that you are her father. Even when I was married to Ross she knew. I couldn't keep that from her. I've been honest with her. She doesn't understand why her father looks so different from the pictures I've shown her. I've tried hard to explain it to her the best I can. When she first meet him she didn't like him. She would say that he wasn't the man in the pictures. She asked him once if he can change his face back and he sort of laughed it off. To tell you honestly I don't think she likes being around Him. She does it for me though. She is very possessive for my attention when we are all together at the house. You will be please to know that she is very much connected to Starr, Jack, and Sam. She loves playing with Sam because she gets to boss him around. Jack teases her, but he is very protective of her. She loves and adores her big sister Starr."

Todd smiles at the knowledge his youngest daughter has a close relationship with his oldest daughter and son. He had always been possessive of Tea attention.

"Tea, I want to meet her. I- I want my life and family back more than ever. Thank you for giving me this beautiful gift. I know I have so many things to make up for. I know this is going to be hard on you. Good things we've always been good partners." He said holding back his tears.

"Todd." She said.

"Tea, you make that call to your brother. I'm not wasting anymore time"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I hope you liked it. Please leave your comments.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Trusting A Brother In Law

A Face of True Love

Here is something for original TNT fans.

No copy infringements. These character belong to their owners

My first fan fiction all reviews welcome.

Quick note all memories will be in italic.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4: TRUSTING A BROTHER IN LAW<p>

Tea takes out her cell phone and calls her brother Tomas.

"Tomas, where are you at?" She said into her phone.

"Hey, I'm just parking into the garage. Why? Are you ok?" Tomas Delgado asked.

"You're at home. Yes, yes I'm ok. I just need sometime to myself. I need to speak to you alone. It's important. Remember what we talked about a month ago." Tea says looking at Todd.

"Yes. Did Todd do something to you or Dani?" He asked grabbing the steering wheel tightly.

"No, no. Don't go into the house. I don't want Todd to know I'm talking to you. I need you to come to be me alone. I need your help. Please hermano I'm at the motel by the docks room thirteen." Tea said.

"I'm on my way. Don't move. Stay on the line with me." Tomas Delgado said putting his car in reverse.

"Tomas, I'm ok. I will be here waiting for you. Just make sure you are alone. I'll see you in a bit." Tea said hanging up.

"Tea?" Tomas said into the phone heading out to see his sister.

Tea turned to see Todd. He was running his fingers through his hair. She can see his paranoia was starting to rise. He begins to pace again in the small room.

"He's on his way. Hey are you ok?" She asked quietly walking over to him. She knew she had to find a way to calm him.

Todd stops pacing and looked down at the picture of Daniella. He shakes his head.

"No, I'm trying to figure out why someone would want to be me. I'm worried what could happen. I won't be able to live with myself if something happens to my family."

"We'll figure something out. We always do." She said quietly.

"Tea I know this is going to be hard for you. You're married to the guy. Does he make you happy?"

"I thought he was you. I was happy because I thought he was you. I thought we finally had our chance." She stated looking down the ground.

Tea continued to look down the ground. She turns away from him. She felt ashamed that she could have been so fooled by her husband. She knows that Todd has always been the love of her life.

' "You thought he was me. You still feel that way after all the shit I've put you through?" He asked coming walking behind her.

"Oh Todd you've hurt me so many time. I've always forgiven you. I've always love you. Ok so I was pissed that you left me on the island, but I knew why you did. I know you love Blair. I know I was always second best-"

"Stop it, Delgado. You weren't. I came to you didn't I. That should say something." He said putting his hands on her shoulders turning her to face him.

"That's why I'm surprised that you trust me enough to help you. I'm married to this fraud. I'm I- don't know what. Am I angry about all this? Yes. Am I angry what my husband did? Yes. Am I hurt? Yes. Will I forgive him? No. I just need to protect my family-"

"My family you're my family, Starr, Jack and Daniella are my family. You, Viki and Blair are my family." He said passionately.

"Yes your family." She said sadly still not being able to look up at Todd.

He laughed and said "You're supposed to the brain in this operation. Don't you get it? Didn't you hear me? You're my family." He said put his hand under her chin raising her head to meet his eyes.

"You are my family, Tea. Fuck I'm getting sappy." He said.

Tea busted out laughing.

"See I can still make you laugh." He said caresses her cheek gently.

"Todd." She said arching her eyebrow, just like before when she found him amusing.

"Tea maybe we should call Del as well. I just got this feeling." He said letting go of her walking over to the desk.

"You want to call Del. Are you crazy? He hates you. He already wants to kill you for leaving me on that stupid island. Do you know how many times I had to stop him?"

"You stopped your brother from coming over here to kill me?"

"Of course you're the father of my daughter." She said turning to look at him.

"Oh I get it. He hates my guts because I knocked you up. You're going to sic your big brother on me, Delgado."

"Todd." She said laughing.

Todd laughed really laughed. God this feels so good. He thought. He finally understood what it was to have a family. He might have two families, but they are his family.

"Whatever. Are you sure about your brother Tomas? Is he going to try to kill me too?"

"Stop it." She said. "I will protect you from the Tomas." She said giggling.

"Whatever." He said smiling.

Tea looked at him.

"Tea I don't want you near him anymore." He said quietly.

"I know, but I have to. Let's wait and see what Tomas says."

"Tea, I still have that bad feeling. Call Del too? As much as I hate cops. I know he'll protect you and Dani." Todd said seriously.

Todd offered his hand to Tea. Tea slowly grabbed his hand. They both jumped when someone knocked on the door.

"Tea, come on open the door."

Todd doesn't let go of Tea's hands.

"Todd?"

"I know. I just-oh never mind go get the door, and make sure he's alone." He said moving behind the door.

Tea walked over to the open the motel door. She sees her brother is alone. She moves out of the way and motions him to come in.

Tomas looks at his sister confused but enter the room. He doesn't face Tea while she closes the door and asked, "What's wrong?"

Tea closes the door and sees that Todd has moved behind her. She grins a little. Todd suddenly stops Tea from moving towards her brother. Todd moves in front of her in a protective stance while holding her in place with one arm. Tomas and Todd come face to face. Tomas immediately reaches behind his back for his gun that he always carries.

"Tomas no don't." Tea says trying to get in front of Todd. Only Todd stops her.

"Stay behind me, Delgado."

"Get away from my sister." Tomas said as he points he gun at Todd.

"You put that piece away you're scaring my chick behind me." Todd said looking at his ex-brother in law in the eye.

"That chick is my sister."

"Alright! Enough! Tomas put your gun away. Todd back off." Tea demanded.

"I'm not moving until I know you're safe." Todd said.

"Tomas, please I'm alright. Will you just put away your gun Todd is just protecting me. I'm not hurt." Tea says.

Tomas reclusively put his gun away.

"Ok I did what you asked. Now get away from my sister."

Todd moves away from Tea keeping his eyes on Tomas.

Tea moves in between both her brother and her ex-husband. She looks at one and the other and shakes her head.

"What?" Todd asked moving closer to Tea.

"Tomas Delgado meet the original Todd Manning." Tea said as she steps to the side.

The both size up each other.

"Tea you owe me an apology." Said Tomas.

Tea looked at her brother and arched her eyebrow.

"Oh you're in trouble." Todd said smiling.

"What?" Tomas said looking at him.

"Tea arched her eyebrow really high. That means she is either annoyed or pissed at you." Todd said pointing at Tea.

Tea looks at her ex-husband and smiles. She then starts laughing.

Tomas looks at Tea.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. Now I know why you asked me those questions when you arrived here in Llanview."

"I'm sorry I wish I was wrong." Tomas said.

"Hey, I'm still here." Todd said annoyed that he was being ignored.

Tea rolls her eyes at Todd. Tea begins to tell Tomas what had happen earlier. Todd tells his horrible tale.

"I think Todd's right we might need Del's help." Tomas said.

"See told you." Todd said pointing at her smiling.

Tea shakes her head.

"Tomas, do you think we have the element of surprise?" Tea asked.

"I don't know. You told me last month that you notice him acting differently. You said he was getting certain phone calls in the middle of the night. You said he was more possessive towards you since last month." Tomas answer.

"I don't want Delgado or any of my kids anywhere near that fraud." Todd said.

"She still needs to go back either way, Todd. I won't let anything happen to your kids or Tea." Tomas said.

"No, if she goes I go."

"Todd-

"No! Tea this needs to end today. I don't want him near you or the kids." Todd said running his fingers through his hair.

"Todd, I have to go home. I don't want Dani there alone anymore."

"Don't you get it Tea? I know you. You are going to react to him. When he touches you-"Todd stopped mid sentence in disgusted and angry, and continues "When he touches you, you are going to reject him. He's going to know something is up if he doesn't already. That Agent Barker already contacted one of his henchmen. What if he already contacted your fraud?" Todd asked feeling his blood boil.

"Todd could be right Tea. We don't know. I'm going to contact Del outside." Tomas said.

Tea looked at both men. She nods her head at Tomas. Tomas leaves the room. She needs to get home and take her daughter away from the situation.

"I don't think he'll hurt us. He likes being Todd Manning. I don't think he will jeopardize that. As far as he knows I don't know anything. Let me help you Todd." Tea pleaded.

"I am. I just don't want you near him. I want you and everybody I love safe. Todd said giving Tea his angry look.

Why can't she understand I don't want to be alone anymore? I don't want her near that son of bitch. That son of bitch took my life. What if he turns her against me? What if he kills her and my kids? Maybe I should have gone to Blair. Maybe I made a mistake going to Delgado. He thought turning away from her.

Tea noticed his expression on his face before he turned away from her. He doesn't trust me anymore. He's regretting this already. No, No I won't let this happen again. No more misunderstanding between us. She thought with determination.

"Todd don't get paranoid right now. We need to think clearly. I need you to be ok. Don't start acting out like you normally do? I know where my loyalties lie with you and our family. You need to understand that Starr and Jack are very attached to this man. We have to protect the children. I don't blame you for wanting to confront him. I want to do that too. Todd I'm so ashamed that he was able fool me. I feel sick to my stomach that I let him touch me." She said crying.

"Quit it Delgado you're going to get dehydrated or something with all that crying you are doing. I can't stand to see you cry." He said turning back to look at her. Then he said, "I-I don't want you to leave me again. Not now. I need you. I need to get my life back. I need to get everything back. I'm a selfish bastard I don't want you in his arms again."

Tea shocked by that statement.

"Todd are you jealous?"

"Maybe I should have gone to Blair." He said only noticing a hurt look on Tea face.

"Yeah, I would have loved to be a fly on that wall when you meet her new husband." Tea said arching her eyebrow.

"Blair's married? What?" Todd said.

"Yep, I told you we are frienemies." Tea said.

"Is she happy?" Todd asked.

"Blair tells me yes. We talk to each other because of the kids. She married Jack's teacher. Actually he's a multi-millionaire. He owns his own brewing company. T-Fraud and Blair came to an understanding a before we got married. They both said it was time to move on. Blair said that she was tired of the history of Todd Manning going to her then to me. She got married three months after I did."

"Wow. Really, so is he good to my kids?" Todd asked happy to hear his ex-wife found the love she needed.

"I'm sorry Todd. I know you love Blair." Tea said quietly.

"No, I'm glad. She deserves to be happy."

"What happen to you Todd?"

"I grew up Tea. I had a lot of time to think. I guess the only person I'm going to make miserable is you. You know you are married to Todd Manning."

Tea smiles and nods her head and says, "Well technique I am married to Todd Manning."

"Since I'm Todd Manning were married." Todd said looking at Tea.

Before Tea has a chance to say anything her brother enters the room again.

"What did I miss? Are you crying again Tea?" Tomas asks with concern.

"I'm ok just worried about all this. Were you able to talk with Del?" She asked.

"Si, que va a venir en el primer vuelo aquí-(He's going to come on the first flight here.)"

"No salsa speak. I still know what you said. He's coming on the first flight over here." Todd said.

Tea looked at Todd surprised and asked, "When did you learn Spanish?"

"About a week after I meet your abuela. What I wanted to know what you guys were talking about on the phone. Not to mention when Del came." Todd answered.

Tea put her hand on her heart thrilled that he would do that for her. Tea leaned over and kissed Todd on the cheek.

"EEEWWW not in front of people, Delgado." Todd said.

Tomas rolled his eyes. He notice the change in his sister demeanor with this man. She looked like she came alive. She looked happy. Del had warned him not to leave Tea alone with this man. Del said this man caused nothing but heartache to his sister. Only he saw the chemistry between the two of them. They complimented one other. This Todd looked like he was about to explode one moment and Tea would calm him the next moment.

"Excuse me I'm going to use the bathroom." Tea said heading over to the bathroom, before she enters she turns to look at Todd and said, "Behave Tomas and you too Todd."

Todd noticed Tomas staring at him. And he walks up to him.

"Tomas, I'm not big on trusting people. I trust your sister. She tells me I can trust you. So I will. I know your other brother Del probably told you not to help me, but your sister in there means a lot to me. She always has."

"I know I can see. You love her."

Todd looks straight into Tomas's eyes and doesn't get a chance to say anything. They both jump when they hear Tea phone ring.

Meanwhile Tea in the bathroom looks at herself in the mirror. She notices the spark return to her eyes. She realizes that she is happy that her Todd has return. Will this Todd finally choose me? She asks herself. At that moment she hears Starr's ringtone on her phone. She runs out of the bathroom and sees Tomas and Todd in a middle of a conversation. She rushes passed them and answers.

"Estrella. What? You are where? Is she ok? I'll see you at the emergency room." Tea said grabbing her purse.

Todd grabs Tea's arm.

"What? Is Starr ok? What?" Todd demanded.

"Daniella fell and hit her head. Starr said Blair can't stop the bleeding. Blair and Starr took Daniella to the hospital. I have to go."

"I'm coming. I don't fucking care anymore." Todd said pulling Tea with him heading out the door.

Tomas followed them both out. Tomas offered to drive them to the hospital formulating a plan. All Tea could think about was her daughter was in hospital with a head injury. She wasn't paying attention. Her hands were shaking uncontrollable until Todd took her hands into his. He caressed them gently letting her know he was here. Tea's phone rang again.

"It's him." Tea said.

"Tea answer it and put it on speaker." Tomas said as he passed the red light.

Tea answered and before she could say anything.

"Get your fucking ambulance chasing ass to the hospital our daughter on her way there. Where the fuck are you?"

Todd squeezed Tea's hand tightly and bit his lip tasting his own metallic blood. He was closed to losing his control. Tea placed her other hand on his cheek caress him.

"Don't talk to my sister that way. We are already here." Tomas said as he was parking the car.

"Tea I'm still at home with Jack. I'm heading over there now." Said the imposter ending the call.

"If he talks that way to you again. I'm killing him." Todd said opening the car door.

"I'll help you." Tomas said opening his car door, "Remember the plan."

"I've done this before. I know how to sneak into a hospital. I'm not an amateur." Todd said helping Tea out of the car.

"Ok?" Todd asked with a concern look on his face.

Tea had gone so pale while the imposter was on the phone. She nodded her head and ran to the emergency room. She didn't wait for neither Todd nor Tomas. Todd head away from both of them. Knowing what he had to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Todd finally hears the imposter. Poor Daniella. Please leave me comments.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Blood Never Lies

A Face of True Love

Here is something for original TNT fans.

No copy infringements. These character belong to their owners

My first fan fiction all reviews welcome.

Quick note all memories will be in italic.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FIVE: BLOOD NEVER LIES<p>

Tea ran into the nurse's station at the E.R.

"Where's my daughter Daniella Tea Delgado Manning? My Step-daughter Starr Manning brought her in. Please tell me."

"Tea."

Tea turned and saw Blair. The front of her blouse was full of blood. Tea's eyes widen and tears fell out. Tea put her hands on her mouth to prevent her from yelling out. Tea saw her brother not far from where she was at.

"She's in here. She lost a lot of blood." Blair said pointing at the door.

Both Tea and Blair ran into the room. Tea sees the Doctor working on her daughter. Starr is standing in the corner watching the doctors working on her little sister. She see her mother and her stepmother and runs to both of them.

"What's happening to my daughter?" Tea demanded.

"Nurse get them out of here." One of doctors said.

"Don't you touch me. Tell me." Tea demanded.

"Please we are doing the best we can. I need to know if your daughter in allergic to any kind medication."

Tea shook her head.

"I'm not leaving." Tea said with determination.

Daniella looked so pale. Tea was so afraid she was about to lose her daughter.

"We need all of you to leave the room." The Doctors said not looking up. He continued to work on Daniella.

The E.R. nurse ushered Tea, Blair and Starr out of the room. What they didn't know was Todd was standing just feet from them. He saw Blair's bloody blouse and worried. He saw his oldest daughter Starr crying. All he wanted to do was go to his family. He wasn't going to move from here because he could listen to what they were saying.

"What happened?" Tea asked.

"She was playing on the swings and she jumped off. She tripped and then she hit her head on the corner of fountain stand. I screamed when I saw her fall and mom came out running. We couldn't wake her up. Mom tried to stop the bleeding. Then mom decided to bring her here." Starr explained tears falling.

"It's not your fault." Tea said trying to console her step-daughter.

"She is like her father indestructible." Blair said.

"Thank you Blair."

"Come on Tea sit over here. I have to call Justin to let him know what's going on. I had Starr call Todd." Blair said getting her cell phone out.

"Yeah I know. He called me and told me to get my ambulance chasing ass over here." Tea said with an angry look on her face.

Starr looked at her stepmother and was about to ask her something when the doctor came out.

"Mrs. Manning your daughter has lost a lot of blood. She will need a blood transfusion. It looks like she has a rare blood type which can only be provided by a sibling or parent. We would like to get you and your husband tested."

"I'm her step-sister can I do it too?" Starr asked.

"Yes." The Doctor answered, "We want to do the blood transfusion first before we do the CAT scan for the head injury. She is comfortable right now. The nurse will show you where you need to go." The doctor said going back into the room.

Tea looked through the small window. She saw her baby girl. Tomas came from behind and whispered.

"This could be the proof we need. I'm going to tell Todd". Tomas whisper and walked away seeing Todd standing around the corner.

Tea only nodded she heard her husband yelling at the nurses.

"Todd be quiet for god sakes you're in the hospital. Where's Jack?" Blair said getting up from the chair she was sitting.

The imposter ignores his ex-wife and walks up to Tea and grabs her arms and forcibly turns Tea to look at him.

"What the fuck happen to my daughter? Why weren't you with her?" He said.

"Dad!" Starr exclaimed.

"Todd." Blair said in disgusted.

Tea looked into the imposter eyes with anger and disgusted written all over her face. She spoke quietly and calmly.

"Get your hands off me. Don't touch me."

The imposter is surprised by the way his wife was looking at him. He released his hold.

"I'm sorry. I'm just scared. How's Dani?" He asked.

"She is still unconscious. She has a head injury. The Doctors are more worried about the lost of blood. She needs a blood transfusion. They say she has a rare blood type that only siblings and parent can give. They would like us to get test right now." Tea said turning away from the imposter. She went back to looking at her daughter. She was unclenching and clenching her hands as she said this.

"What do mean she has a rare type?" The imposter asked confused to Tea reaction.

"Dad, do you think Dani has your blood type." Starr said walking over to stand next to the imposter.

"I don't know Starr. I just don't understand this." He replied.

Tea continued looking at her beautiful daughter and said, "What didn't you understand? She has a rare blood type that either you or I passed down to her. I need to get tested and so do you."

Tea turned to walk away, only to be stopped by the imposter's hand on her shoulder.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm worried for our daughter." He said.

Starr was watching this unfold and was little confused. She's never seen her step-mother ever reject her father in this manner. She looked at her mom and saw a look of confusion too.

Off down the hall Tomas was watching his sister looking at her husband with so much anger. He turned to look at Todd who was doing everything in his power to control himself.

"I knew Tea would blow up at him. You need to get her away from him now before she goes off like a dynamite stick. I'm going to go get tested. She has my rare blood type." Todd said leaning against the wall.

"Agreed. Do it under a different name though. I will make sure the imposter get his blood tested." Tomas said and continued watch his sister. He also noticed that the imposter moved away from his sister and grabbed his cell phone.

"Go now." Tomas said to Todd.

"Hey Tea are you ok?" Tomas said walking up to his sister and notice his brother in law stopped to look at him.

The imposter snickered at his brother in law. Forgetting to make the phone call he was about to make. He knew Tomas was looking into his business. Tea was fine until her older brother showed up. He had so much control over his foolish wife. I wonder what he's been whispering in my wife's ear. Not that it matters, I took the one thing left to take away from that rapist bastard. I got his Delgado. Hopefully that little brat will finally die and he will never know she even existed. Then Tea can have my child. His revenge was almost complete. He thought trying not to grin.

Tomas was blocking Tea's view of the imposter.

"You need to wait a few moments Todd went to get his blood test. He says he must have passed his blood type to Daniella." Tomas whispers.

"Aye Dios Mio, I forgot about that. I don't want to leave her alone, Tomas." Tea said through her tears.

The imposter seeing Tea wrapped in her brother's arms. He moved to console his wife only to be stopped by his daughter.

"Dad, are we going to go?" Starr asked.

"Yeah just a second I need to make sure Tea's is okay. Then I have to make a phone call." He answered his daughter.

"What phone call dad? What could be so important than Dani?" Starr asked.

"Don't worry, Starr I will take care of everything. Hey I'm your dad right." He said pulling into a hug.

Blair walked up to both her ex-husband and her daughter.

"I just finished talking to Justin. I'm going to be heading back to get Jack so that he can get tested too. I'll be back in a while." She said.

Tea heard Blair and said, "Thank you again, Blair."

"I'll be back later with Justin and the kids." Blair said walking up to the elevator.

"Mrs. Manning, are you and your husband ready for the blood testing." The nurse said coming out of Dani's room.

"How is she?" Tea asked.

"She is doing much better. The bleeding has definitely stopped. The doctor's tell me that she needs the blood transfusion right away so if you can please follow me."

"I'll stay with Dani Tea." Tomas said.

Tea nodded and followed the nurse. She sent a silent payer hoping Todd wasn't in the same place. Right now her only concern was her baby. She noticed the imposter hesitation and looked at him.

"Todd aren't you coming?" Tea asked walking off.

The imposter looked down at Starr and motion for her to follow him.

"Dad why is Tea mad at you?"

"I have no clue. Don't worry about it." The imposter said grabbing his cell phone and texting to his counterparts with the news of Todd Manning's youngest daughter.

"Mrs. Manning right in here, Mr. Manning the room right next to Mrs. Manning, and you Miss Manning the room next to your fathers. Miss Manning are you eighteen years old? If not we will need your father's consent for the procedure. I will be bringing some forms for all of you to fill out." The nurse stated as she nodded to the other nurse that enter with the forms.

"Yes." Starr answered and entered the room.

The nursed gave Tea, the imposter, and Starr the necessary forms to fill out.

Meanwhile Todd made his way back to see if it was clear. He closes his eyes in relief. He sees Tomas and walks right behind him. Tomas is blocking his view from his daughter.

"Where's Tea?"

Tomas turns around and answers, "She went to give her blood, so did the imposter and Starr."

Todd moved a little away and slowly walks up to the small window.

"Go in there Todd, I will be your look out. Go see your daughter. No one is in there right now." Tomas suggested.

"Why are you helping me?" Todd asked.

"Because my sister loves you, and that little girl needs her father." Tomas answered.

"Thanks." Todd said.

Todd slowly pushed the door to his daughter's room. He walks up to her bed. He sees the cut on her head.

"Hey I'm your dad, kid." He said quietly grabbing her hand and caresses her head.

"Oh you are so beautiful. You are going to be a little firecracker aren't you? If you are anything like your mom I'm gonna make you a deal. You just get better, and I'll be a good father to you. I just found out about you and I would really like to get to know you. I'll even come up with a cool nickname. I can call you Sparky. Just like Starr is Shorty to me. You have to wake up soon, okay. I gave the blood you needed. Just wake up and be okay." Todd said with tears falling and he looked down at his daughter.

At that moment Daniella squeezed his hand lightly and slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"I know you. You're my daddy. Where's mommy?" She whispered and then she said "My head hurts."

Todd looked at his youngest daughter wide eyed and smiled.

"You know what makes headaches go away. You need to sleep a little more. I'm going to go get your mommy okay."

Daniella closed her and smiled in her sleep. Her face was still pale. Which worried Todd, and he bent down and lightly kissed her cheek.

"I promise you that I'll get everything back. You dream about air ponies, Sparky." Todd whispers into her ear and then leaves her room.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Tomas asked.

"Yes, Delgado did a good job. Tomas I want this to end tonight. My kid is in there. This needs to end now." Todd said rubbing his hands over his face.

"I agreed. Something is up. You are right Tea won't be able to handle this much longer. She is ready to explode especially with Daniella in here. Let's wait until Del we might need the back up. You need to hide for a little while longer." Tomas said.

Todd looked away.

"Daniella saw me. She smiled at me and said 'I know you you're my daddy.' I've missed so much. I missed seeing all my kids growing up. I've only seen Jack being born, and at the time I didn't think he was my kid. I'm really sorry for what I've done to your sister. You have no idea how I regret leaving her there. It's just that I had to come back and repair all the damage I did when Jack was born. I miss seeing Daniella being born and you have no idea just how bad I feel. If I would have known of her existence then maybe none of this would have happened. You know what I mean." Todd said.

Tomas sees the regrets on Todd's face.

"You amigo need to go hide. They'll be back soon. Go I'll take care of my sister." Tomas said looking at the direction Tea had gone in earlier.

"Ok, let me know I'll be on the next floor in the waiting room."

"I'll come find you in a bit. Go now." Tomas said as the both heard heels clicking on the floor.

Todd nods and takes one last look through the small window.

"Be safe Sparky."

Todd hears Starr's voice through the corridor of the hospital. He pauses for a moment because he knows if he turns around he will not want to leave her side anymore. He continues to the elevator and doesn't turn around until the last second of the elevator's door closes. At that moment Starr stops walking and stares at the elevator doors.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww Todd gave Daniella a nickname. Oh did Starr see her Daddy? Get ready the Fraud will be revealed next chapter..Please leave comments. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Twenty Years In The Making

A Face of True Love

Here is something for original TNT fans.

No copy infringements. These character belong to their owners

My first fan fiction all reviews welcome.

Quick note all memories will be in italic.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER SIX: TWENTY YEARS IN THE MAKING<p>

The imposter saw Starr stop walking and turned back to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he saw Starr looking really confused.

"Nothing Dad I just thought I saw something." Starr answered.

Tea looked at her step-daughter and wondered if she saw Todd. She knows Todd has been around. She is just praying things will go fine. Dios, por favor proteger a mi niña. (God, please protect my baby.) Tea saw Tomas outside her daughter room and quickly she went to him leaving behind Starr and Fraud as Todd would call him.

"Tomas any change on Dani?" Tea asked.

"She still asleep, but I need to talk to you alone for a moment." Tomas said motioning to the little waiting room.

Tomas whispers, "She woke up when Todd went in there. Tea you should have never kept Daniella a secret from him."

Tea looks at Tomas and nods slowly and whispers, "I thought I was doing the right thing. How was he when he went in there?"

"He came out a wreck."

"What's going on?"

Tea looked at the imposter with angry eyes.

"Tea, what's going on? Tomas are you telling Tea to divorce me again?" The imposter said narrowing his eyes.

"Will you just stop it?" Tea stated getting up and entering Dani's room.

"Mijita, por favor wake up." Tea said walking over to the bed and caressing her daughter's face.

Daniella face was still pale. Tea would have to wait about thirty minutes for some many answers. The imposter walked in and put his hand on Tea's shoulders. Tea visibly flinches a little, but doesn't want him to know anything. I can't let him know. Not while Daniella is here in hospital. She thought.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing I'm just worried about Daniella. I'm going to talk to the doctor again." She answered moving slightly away.

"You go I'll stay here with Dani." He said.

She nodded her head and headed out the door. She really didn't want to leave, but she needed to find out what happened to Todd. She is surprised to see Viki and Jessica sitting down with Tomas and Starr.

"Oh sweetheart, Starr called me. Starr informed me what happened. How is Dani doing?" Viki asked walking over to Tea giving her a hug.

"Viki, oh she's still asleep. Tomas said she woke up for bit." Tea hugged her tightly.

"She'll be fine. She is like her father and her mother survivor." Viki said.

"Viki, I need to talk to you alone. Just give me a minute." She whispered in her sister-in-laws ear.

Victoria Lord released and saw her sister-in-law worried look on her face.

Tea moved to the little waiting area where Jessica Buchanan, Starr and Tomas were sitting.

"Hello Jessica. Thank you for coming."

"Hi Tea, ah your welcome. Of course we had to come you are part of our family. Anyways I wanted to be here for you, Starr and Uncle Todd."

Tea nodded and smiled.

"Tomas, can I speak to you for a moment." Tea said walking away.

"Excuse me ladies." Tomas said walking after his sister.

"Where is Todd?" She asked quietly.

"He said he would be upstairs in the waiting room above. Why?"

"I can't take it anymore. I can't stand him touching me. This needs to ends tonight. I need you to go in there with Daniella." Tea said walking away from her brother.

"Tea?" He asked and nodded.

"Viki, can you come with me? I want to talk to the doctor."

"Sure sweetheart." Viki said following Tea.

Meanwhile in Daniella's room the imposter was looked down at her. He hated her. He had to pretend that he loved her so much, because that is would that rapist would do. He looked at her with so much disgust. She was never supposed to be born. When he was learning all of Todd's memories; Todd would always resisted telling his memories of Tea. Todd would either fight off the drugs or pass out. Todd kept his mouth shut when it came to Tea. So it was naturally assumed that Blair was the love of Todd's life, because Todd shared so much more information about his relationship with Blair than with Tea. They were wrong. When it became known that Daniella existed he had to rethink their plan. He thought he would win her over like he did with Starr and Jack by tricking them into believe he was the father. Starr was harder because she had her own memories of her father, but he prevailed and Starr accepted him. He thought he could do the samething with Daniella. Only his was wrong, the little brat didn't like him one bit. She was always telling him to change his face back in front of Tea. She would fight with him for Tea's attention. She was always getting in the way. And to top it off she looks like her father. Out of Todd Manning's children, Daniella resembled him the most. Maybe that's why he could never warm up to her. Nothing was going to stand in his way to getting revenge on Todd Manning.

"Oh, poor Daniella, you don't have the blood to save you unless it was your mommy who has the rare blood type. Why don't you just die? I will replace you with mine and Tea's baby. You should have never been born. You messed up my plans when I found out about you. It's like you know I'm not your dad. Nothing is going to save you, and your daddy will never even know you existed." He whispered.

He heard the door open and turned to see his brother-in-law.

"Tea will be back. Any change?" Tomas asked watching the imposter.

"No, she still out. You can go away. You are not need in here."

"Tea wanted me to let you know that your sister and Jessica are here they're sitting in the waiting room. You can go and see your niece and I'll stay here with mine." Tomas said.

"Ok fine. I can't stand seeing my little girl like this. There in the waiting room?" The imposter asks.

The imposter left Daniella's room and saw that no one was sitting across the room. He knew there was another waiting room above this floor so he went to the elevators. Once at the floor he walked straight to the waiting room. He walked into the waiting room and stopped dead in his tracks. He walked in slowly couldn't believe his eyes.

Todd looked at his imposter straight in his eyes.

"What in the-"

"I know, right? Sucks! Sucks you know the face but you just can't put the finger on the name." Todd said sitting up straight.

"You're supposed to be locked up in a coma. What the hell are you doing here?"

"That's funny, because I can ask you the same question. Or better yet who the fuck are you?" Todd asked getting up to his feet and said, "You took my Jack. You took my Starr. You took Blair. You took Tea. You took my family. You took my money. You took my newspaper. You took my life. You took my name. You know who I'm Todd Manning."

The imposter stood his ground, and said "The hell you are."

Todd slowly walked up to the Fraud and looked him straight in the eyes and said, "What? You've been pretending to be that you actually believe it. Is that it.? I know you are a fake. You convince everyone in this town that you're me. You convince my entire family. I want answers. I want to know who you are. I want to know how you convince my Starr to accept you. I want to know how you convince Blair to accept you. I want to know how you convince Viki to accept you. I want to know how you convinced Tea to accept you. I really want to know. Most of all I want to know who the hell are you?"

The imposter grinned and said, "Todd Manning the rapist wants to know who I am. Fine I'll tell you. I've been waiting twenty years for this moment."

"You've been waiting twenty year for what? I don't even know who the fuck you are. So come on tell me." Todd demanded.

"I am Michael Swift."

"Who? I don't even know you." Todd stated.

"No you don't know me. You knew my sister. In fact she was your first rape victim."

Todd eyes widen in shock and whispered, "No."

"I'm Carol Swift's brother. Oh I've been waiting to see your face. I succeeded in getting my revenge against you. You are right I took everything from you. I'm going to giving you the answers you wanted to know." Michael said narrowing his and then said, "Oh yes why your family was so easily convinced, because your family are all a bunch fools. I'll tell you, because it was so easy to get the information from you. You told me all your memories. You gave me the ammunition. I used all your memories to get your life. Blair was the easiest of them. All I had to do was tell her I loved her and dangle your money. Jack was just a baby so he didn't have any memories so he really doesn't count. But I raised him. With Viki I used your memories a little, and had conversations here and there, and then I slowly separated myself from her. Starr was the hardest. I had to play on her emotions. She missed her daddy. Your memories of Starr were guarded. Now Tea was hard too. A lot harder than Blair, she was cautious being around me. See at first I thought Blair was the love of your because you gave all your memories of her. You were able to sleep with her. I was so wrong. With Tea it was different though, right? It got so annoying to because she would always bring up the past. She wanted to know why all of sudden I was trying to seduce her. I always assumed that she was just a person you used, abused, and then throw away. So I gave Tea the one thing I thought you denied her, it was widely known that you never slept with her."

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Todd said grabbing Michael by the front of his shirt.

"Todd are you pissed that I fucked Tea more, than you ever did. You should thank me I even made one of your fantasies come true. I fucked Tea against the w-"

Todd couldn't take it anymore his rage finally broke through all his barriers. He punched the man that had taken his life. See the other man falling Todd wasted little time getting on top of him. He continued to punch him any body part he could fine. He wanted to kill him with his bare hands.

"I'll kill you son of bitch!" Todd screamed in anger.

Michael fought back just as hard he hit Todd in mouth. Todd mouth was bleeding.

"I took your family and I enjoyed every minute of it. I enjoyed playing daddy to Starr and Jack. I enjoyed sleeping with Blair, Marty and Tea. Yeah you heard me right I made Marty fall in love with me or should I say you."

With that statement Todd stopped hitting him, and didn't expect Michael to roll him over. Now Michael was on top of Todd trying to choke him.

"No! You sick bastard!" Todd said through his teeth trying to stop Michael.

"Everything was going really well with Tea until she revealed her disgusting little secret. Did you know you have another daughter, Todd? That little brat wasn't supposed to exist, that's when I finally figured out just how much you loved Tea. As I'm speaking to you right now your youngest daughter hopefully is going to di-"

* * *

><p><strong>I bet you didn't see that coming..Again please comment<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 A Family Reunion

A Face of True Love

Here is something for original TNT fans.

No copy infringements. These character belong to their owners

My first fan fiction all reviews welcome.

Quick note all memories will be in italic.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER SEVEN: A FAMILY REUNION<p>

Glass shattered falling around Todd's body. Michael's eyes rolled back and passed out on top of Todd. Todd opened his eyes to see Tea standing over both of them. Todd pushed off Michael from his body. Tea was breathing heavily. She took deep breaths trying to control her anger she had heard every disgusting word the imposter, Michael Swift was saying to Todd. Actually both Viki and Tea had heard. Tea had just finished talking to the Doctor moments before Michael came up to this floor. It had been confirmed by Daniella's doctor that the Fraud was not Todd. Viki had overheard everything being said by the doctor and Viki wanted to confront the Fraud who had just been trying to destroy her family for eight years. Tea explained to Viki how she found out. Viki wanted to see Todd for herself. She and Viki came upon the waiting room when they saw the beginning of the confrontation. They were standing unnoticed by both men. She looked down at Todd who was pushing Michael off of him.

"Nice job Delgado." Todd said breathing heavily.

Tea kneeled down to where Todd was kneeling down not caring if the floor was covered in glass from the vase that she used to hit Michael over the head with. She could see the blood dripping from his mouth. She helped him up to his feet.

"Todd, quierdo are you ok?" Tea asked looking over him wiping the blood from his chin.

"Do I look okay to you, Delgado?" Todd said coughing.

His whole body hurt. He looked down to the floor making sure that Michael was still out. Everything in his soul said to get Tea and the family out of here. He had a feeling this was far from over. He looked around and that's when he saw his oldest sister standing at the doorway of the waiting room looking directly at him.

"Hello, Sis." Todd said giving her his trademark smile.

"Todd." Viki whispered. She was trying to control herself. She so desperately wanted to pull him into her arms.

Todd walked up to Viki slowly and opened his arms and both siblings embraced. Todd quickly let Viki go because he wanted to keep an eye on Michael.

Tea watching this reunion could not hold her tears of joy any longer. The love of her life was standing right in front of her and her daughter was saved, thanks to Todd's blood. She was going to tell him when all this happened.

"Sis, can you go get Tea's brother and tell him to come up here. And stay with Dani, I don't know if the danger is over yet. Don't say anything to anyone yet." Todd said.

Viki smiled at her brother and said, "Of course. I will wait for you down at Daniella's room. So Todd what do you think of Daniella?"

"She beautiful like her mom." Todd answered.

Tea smiled and walked over to them.

"We should get your lip checked out." She said putting her hand on Todd's shoulders.

Tea feels Todd tension right away and removes her hand.

"I'm sorry Delgado. I just let it out."

"I know quierdo I heard everything that man said."

"I told you my past always comes up to bite me in the ass. I know one thing for sure it's not over Tea. You need to leave him." Todd said pointing at the man on the floor.

"You know I'm going to do that." Tea said.

Todd put his arms around Tea and held her firmly not taking his eyes off of Michael.

"Thank You for saving our daughter's life." Tea said and continued, "Viki was with me when the doctor told me that He was not Daniella's father his blood could not help her in anyway, and then the doctor revealed that an unknown donor named Thomas Jones had just given his rare blood and he could possibly be Daniella's father. Thomas Jones?" Tea said smiling.

"What? Betsy's maiden name was Jones. I didn't want to alert anyone ok." Todd said.

"So Sparky is going to be ok then?" Todd asked smiling.

"Sparky?" Tea said she was touched that Todd gave his daughter a nickname.

"Yeah her eyes sparkled when she opened her eyes and looked at me. She knew I was her daddy. Thank you Tea she is more beautiful than the picture. I can't wait to get to know her. You think she will like her nickname? Do you think she like me? Do you like it?"

"Yes, I love it." Tea said smiling.

Todd continued to hold Tea closed to him. His eyes never leaving Michael. Then he was suddenly grabbed from behind and thrown into the wall. Tea fell onto the ground with Todd's momentum she looked up and saw her eldest brother Del Delgado stand in front of Todd holding him against the wall.

"Let him go Del." Tea said getting up.

"You stay out of it!" Del yelled back at his little sister.

"Del let him go." Tomas said stepping in between his brother and Todd trying to separate them.

"Tomas get out of my way. I'm going to teach that son of bitch not to mess with my baby sister." Del said.

Tea already on her feet pushed her oldest brother's arm away from Todd.

Del looked at Todd's face and asked, "I told you if you ever hurt my sister I would what?"

Todd looked at his former brother-in-law and answered him through his teeth, "You would kill me and I said if I ever hurt her I hoped you would."

"I think you have hurt Tea enough." Del answer.

"Del if you don't let him go I will never speak to you again." Tea said.

"I'm doing this for you own good."

"Back off Del. She is old enough to make her own discussion. Back off now Del." Tomas said grabbing his brother's lapels from his jacket.

Del reclusively let go of Todd. Tea rushed to Todd's side.

Todd looked at Tea and said, "You weren't kidding when you said he would try to kill me. What the hell was I think tell you to contact Del?"

Tea smiled and said, "Because you know Del would protect me and our daughter."

"You told him about Daniella?" Del asked in disbelief.

"Todd just saved our nieces life Del. Todd is the only person right now whose blood can save her. So if you kill Todd, Del you basically kill our niece because they have the same rare blood type. I told you everything that's been happening." Tomas said shaking his head.

Michael was beginning to wake up. He blinked his eyes open and saw the commotion going on. His head hurt. This was his chance to escape unnoticed. He crawled up to the door quickly on his hands and knees. He then got to his shaking feet and tried to run but his vision was blurred so he walked quickly through the halls of the hospital.

"Where the fuck is he?" Todd asked looking for Michael.

"Daniella!" Tea yelled with fear in her voice.

Both Todd and Tea ran out of the waiting room. Not waiting for Tomas and Del to follow them. They ran to the elevator door which thankfully was opened, and Tea pushed the button.

"Viki's there with her she'll protect Dani." Todd said punching the wall.

Tea grabbed his hand. Those three seconds were the longest seconds in her life.

The elevator doors opened. Todd, Tea, Del and Tomas got out of the elevator. Todd was the first to see Michael close to Daniella's room. He ran to down the hospital corridor.

"Get the fuck away from my kid!" Todd yelled running up to Michael and tackling him to the ground.

Starr, Blair, Jack, and Jessica got up from their chairs all in shock by what they are witnessing.

Michael and Todd struggle on the floor of the hospital floor. Michael this time got the upper hand by pinning Todd to the floor putting his hands on Todd's neck. It was Del got to the two of them first. He was the one who pulled him off and pushed him to the ground. Tea and Tomas not far behind. Del took out his handcuffs and restrained Michael.

Todd rolled onto his hands and knees and slowly looked up to see Starr, Jack, Blair and Jessica and other man and his little friend Sam all opened mouth. Todd slowly got up to his feet. Starr was the first to move. Her blue eyes wide open she walked up to him reaching out for his scarred cheek Todd bends down a little and closes his eyes as his daughter touches him for the first time in eight years.

"Dad." She whispers.

Blair walks up behind Starr. Her mouth wide open and she swallows and looks around.

"What is going on?" Blair asked.

"Hello Blair." Todd said smiling.

Blair looked down to the man that helped raised her children for the last eight years, and looked at back at Todd. She then looked over to Tea who was crying.

"Who is that then?" Blair demanded.

"He's a fake named Michael Swift." Todd answered.

Todd informed everyone what had been happening for the last eight years.

Jack went to his sister and grabbed his sister's hand afraid what was going on. He knew the face it was his dad's old face before the surgery. He just didn't know him as a person because he was so young.

"It's okay Jack. It's dad." Starr said letting go of Jack's hand and ran into her father arms.

"It's you. Dad oh my God it is you." Starr said crying.

"Yes Shorty it's me." Todd answered.

Blair turned to the imposter in disgust. She was upset that she had allowed this man into her children's life. She turned to Justin her husband for a year, and he looked scared that he might lose her to her former husband. She realizes that she is in fact happy with him and she loves him.

Michael started laughing and then looks at Tea.

"Aren't you going to tell the cop to let me go? Start defending me you bitch."

Todd turned from his family and punched Michael in the face.

Todd looks at Del and said, "Get this piece of garbage away from my family, Del."

Del and Tomas both moved to get Michael away from everyone.

"Mommy, why is my friend being mean to my daddy?" Sam asked hugging Justin tightly.

Blair rushed over to her youngest son.

"It's okay honey. You hang onto Justin for a second and don't look okay. Mommy will find out sweetie. You just remember that Mommy and your daddy love you."

Tea was standing at the doorway of her daughter's room, and see's Viki opened the door to see what the commotion was all about.

"Dani is a wake, and asking for her Mommy?" Viki informed Tea.

Tea quickly entered Daniella's room. She sees her little girl.

"Mommy." Daniella said reaching out to her mom.

Tea hugs her and looks over her. Her face was still slightly pale but she looked better.

"Mommy, I fell and hit my head. Look Mommy I got stitches. Am I going to have a scar like in daddy's picture?" Daniella asked.

Tea laughed and hugged her daughter giving her kisses.

"Oh I don't want you to have a scar mijita. You have such a gorgeous face." Tea answered.

Daniella looked at Tea and smiled.

"Mommy, I had a dream that I saw my daddy's old face, and he told me to dream about air ponies. Guess what I did. Mommy, you promise not to tell daddy this, but I like daddy's old face better." Dani said.

Viki came up to Todd and let them all know that Daniella was awake and doing much better. Starr and Todd made their way to doorway and heard Daniella's statement. Starr smiled and continued to hug her dad. Todd stood there in awe as her heard his youngest daughter.

Dani looked over to the door and saw Todd stand there with Starr and Viki.

"Mommy, when did daddy get his face back?" Daniella asked looking at her mom then her dad.

* * *

><p><strong>well I hope you liked it. please comment.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Meeting His Daughter

A Face of True Love

Here is something for original TNT fans.

No copy infringements. These character belong to their owners

My first fan fiction all reviews welcome.

Quick note all memories will be in italic.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER EIGHT: MEETING HIS DAUGHTER<p>

Todd walks into Daniella's room. He walks slowly to her. Tea puts Dani onto her lap so that Dani could look at Todd closely. Tea strokes her daughter's hair out of her face. Todd bent down slightly looking into Daniella's eyes.

"I'm your father." He said quietly.

"I know that silly. Mommy, daddy is being silly." Daniella said giggling.

Starr laughed out loud, but continued standing next to Viki.

Tea smiled and looked at Dani.

"Dani this is your father. He didn't put his face back on. He's always had it." Tea said trying to explain to Daniella.

"So, that other man that lives with us is like Uncle Ross? You said he was daddy but with a different face." Dani asked looking at her mom.

"Something like that, Mijita. The other man told mommy a bad lie." Tea answered.

"Mommy you said lying was bad." Daniella said looking at her mom and dad.

Tea looks at her daughter and nods.

"Is he in trouble?" Dani asked.

Tea nodded her head.

Dani turned back to look at Todd and smiled.

"Look I got stitches." She said pointing proudly at her forehead and continued excitedly "I'm going to have a scar like yours only mine's going to be up here not on my cheek. Mommy said that she doesn't want me to have one, because I'm gorrrrgeouuuuus."

Todd threw back his head and laughed.

"Dani, I think your daddy wants a hug." Tea whispers into her ear.

Daniella nods her head and opens her arms reaching out to Todd.

Todd slowly picks up Dani from Tea's lap and takes his youngest daughter into his arms. Todd hugged Daniella tightly. Dani wraps her arms around her father's neck and hugs him tightly. She buries her head into his neck. Todd smiles holding back his tears he sees Tea smiling and mouths Thank you.

Dani pulls back to see her father close up and asked, "Can I touch your scar?"

Todd nods his head. He looks into his daughter eyes. Dani reaches with her hand and caresses her father's cheek. Todd closes his eyes savoring this moment. He fell in love with her already just like he fell in love with his other children.

"You have my eyes, Sparky." Todd said softly giving his daughter in kiss on the cheek.

Daniella giggles and turned to her big sister and said, "Starr is Shorty and I'm Sparky."

Starr laughed and said, "Sparky we are going have to give Jack a nickname too."

Dani looks at Starr and nods her head. She looks at Todd again and whispers in his ear, "I had a dream that you told me to dream about air ponies, and I dreamt them."

Todd smiles and nods his head and whispers back, "Did you like them?"

Dani moves to face her father and nods her head. She moves her body to a different angle to see her mom.

"Mommy when am I going to go home I don't want a shot."

"Mijita lets what and see what the doctor tells us." Tea answered.

At that moment the doctor entered the room.

"Ah I see the patient is awake and looking much better. I still have to take a look at you sweetie."

Daniella still in Todd's arms looks at her mommy and then her father, "No shots. And I want to go home."

"Well it looks like your bump on her head is just that, little lady. I can promise you no shots. I just want to check your stitches and explain some things your parents. As far as going home I think we can do that only if you promise to stay in bed for two days." The doctor said.

Todd lowered his daughter onto her bed and stayed close to Tea while the doctor examined Daniella. He looked over to see Starr and Viki. He went over to them.

"Dad, where are you going to stay?" Starr asked.

"He can stay with me, Starr." Viki said.

"I don't want to leave Daniella or Tea, but I don't want to leave you or Jack either." Todd said.

"Dad, I'm won't be alone I'm with mom and her husband Justin. Mom's going to need me for Jack and Sam. Jack really doesn't know you and he's probably confused just like I am. I'm really sorry." Starr said.

"You have nothing to feel sorry about. I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere again, Shorty." He said turning to Viki and said, "I don't think this is far from over, I can't leave Tea or Daniella either right now."

"Todd, Tea and Daniella can stay at Llanfair? Starr can come over after she is done being with Blair. You and Blair have to talk about your children sooner or later." Viki said.

Tea made her way to them with the doctor following her. The doctor to inform them of Daniella's condition.

"Well she can go home. She had a slight concussion. Just watch her closely tonight and tomorrow."

"Good." Todd said.

"Thank you." Tea said.

"I would like to see her in a couple of days. Excuse me I'll get the nurse to do the paper work." Said the doctor.

"I'm going to stay at Llanfair and I think you should go there as well." Todd said.

"Todd, I don't know. I have my brothers here and all of Daniella's things are at home."

"Viki, I'm staying with Tea then." Todd said walking away from them.

He went over to his youngest daughter and said, "Daniella I'm going to stay with you and your mommy. Would you like that?"

* * *

><p><strong>aww Todd meets Daniella how cute. please review<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 A Daughter's Tale

A Face of True Love

Here is something for original TNT fans.

No copy infringements. These character belong to their owners

My first fan fiction all reviews welcome.

Quick note all memories will be in italic.

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: A DAUGHTER'S TALE<p>

"Yay, can we play games?" Daniella asked.

"Todd are you serious?" Tea asked.

"Yeah I'm serious. I know in my gut that this isn't over. What Delgado you have a problem with me stay with you?" He asked.

"Mommy I want Daddy to stay with us." Daniella said.

"No Todd I don't have a problem with you stay with us. I just want you to know that my brothers are going to be there as well, and I don't want you or them fighting."

"Mommy Daddy will be a good boy." Daniella said giggling.

Todd smiled and looked at his daughter.

"Sparky, I'm not a good boy."

"Dani, you have no idea how bad dad can be." Starr said walking over to her sister.

"I'm going to go with my mom for the night, and I'll be by in the morning to see you before I go to class." She said hugging Dani.

Daniella hugged her big sister and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok say hi to Blair, Justin, Jack and Sam." Daniella said.

"Ok Sparky." Starr said.

Starr then turned to her dad, "I'll be at La Boulale if you need me." She said hugging her father.

"Bye Estrella, if your mom needs me call me okay." Tea said hugging her step-daughter.

"Okay, bye Aunt Viki." Starr said leaving Dani's room.

"Okay I'm going to go to. Todd and you too Tea my invitation still stands for all of you. I have room for your brothers too Tea." Viki said looking at Todd.

"EEEWWW I'm not going to give you a hug. I already did." Todd stated crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Tea and Viki laughed. Viki waved goodbye to Daniella who blew a kiss at her Auntie.

"Hey Delgado let's spring the kid out of here. I'm starting to get hives." Todd said.

"Daniella I'll be right back. Be good with your daddy, mijita." Tea addressed to Daniella and then turned to Todd, "You don't get her excited."

Tea left father and daughter alone for the first time. Todd looked at Daniella and could not believe that both he and Tea had created such a beautiful daughter. He was curious as to why Daniella was so accepting to him.

"Hey Sparky can I ask you something?" Todd said.

"What Daddy?"

"How did you know I'm your father?"

"When I was much younger I was playing dress up one day and I got Mommy's box were she has all her pretty jewelry and I saw these really old earrings that I liked. There is this thing that pulls down and I pulled it down and there was a picture of you and Mommy. It looked like you and Mommy were dancing. Mommy was wearing this pretty dressed she looked like a princess and you were wearing this black coat and you looked like a prince. Mommy came in and saw me holding the picture. I asked Mommy who the man with scar was. She put me on the bed and told me that you were my daddy. She told me that you and her were married like her and Uncle Ross. She told me that you were this big bad prince that had a bad temper and that Mommy was a poor princess that worked as a lawyer. She said that one day she meet you and you hired her. You wanted Starr because she was your baby and you wanted Starr to live with you, because Blair was sick. Then you asked Mommy to marry you because that was the only to get Starr. Mommy said that she married you because she really liked Starr. She said that you guys became really good friends. She said that one day she woke up and she was happy. She found her prince, but she didn't know if she was your princess. Then one day you gave Mommy a kiss and she knew that day she was your princess. Mommy said that one day something bad happened and you didn't want to hurt Mommy so you left. Mommy said she was sad when you were gone. Mommy said that after a while you came back for her to take her on a great adventure. Mommy said that she was so happy that you came back for her that she left everything in Llanivew to be with you again. She said that was the best adventure she had ever been on. Then Mommy said she got really sad because she knew she had to leave you because you were sad without being with Starr. She left and went to New York, and then one day a client came in and told her she had to go to Llanview again. Mommy said that when she got here she saw you again and her heart flutter because it was happy. She said that she talked to you and found out that you married Blair again and had Jack. Mommy said she was happy that you had a different family to love. But then something happened because you and Blair got a divorce that means when you are not married. Anyways Mommy said she went on a trip to Hawaii and she saw you there. That is where she meet Uncle Ross and you didn't like Uncle Ross because Uncle Ross was giving goo eyes at Mommy. Uncle Ross invited Mommy on a date and you got mad. Mommy said that you, Mommy and Uncle Ross went on this boat ride and the boat crashed on a deserted island. Mommy said she was scared because at first she couldn't find you. When she found you she thought you were dead and she cried. Mommy said that after you woke up you were mad because you were stuck on island and that you had to get back to your kids Starr and Jack. Mommy said that day before you left you and Mommy shared a special hug filled with love and that's how I got into mommy's tummy only Mommy didn't know I was there. When you left Mommy said she was really sad, but that she was happy that you went back to be with your other family. Mommy said that Uncle Ross took care of her on the island. Mommy said that after they were rescued that is when she found out that I was in her tummy. Mommy said that Uncle Ross took care of her again while I was in her tummy. Mommy said that the day I was born was a special day because you gave her a special gift me. Mommy said that she loves you more because of me." Daniella said smiling.

"Mommy told you all that?"

"Yep Mommy said that after I was born they placed me on her chest and I opened my eyes Mommy said I had your eyes. Mommy said that while I was grow up from being a small baby to a little kid that I was exactly like you. She said that I have your bad temper too. Mommy said that I like to break things just like you and she laughs when I do that then she scolds me."

"Sparky you like to break things."

"Huh yeah then after Mommy and Uncle Ross got divorced and I went to stay with my cousin Rosanna and her husband. Mommy told me that she was going to look for you and when she found you she was going to tell you about me. That once you found out about me you were never going to let me go, because you would love me with all your heart. I asked Mommy how I would know she said that all I had to do was look into your eyes and that my heart would tell me. When Mommy came back for me she sat me down and said that you got hurt really bad and you changed your face. So we came here because Mommy said that she wanted me to get to know you and our family. That's when I meet Todd. Only Todd was mad when he first meet me. I looked at him right in the eyes like Mommy told me too and I knew he wasn't you. I tried to tell Mommy but Todd always stops me. I got really mad and threw his laptop at the wall. Mommy came down to find out what was going on and that's when I told Todd that if he was my daddy then he would change his face back like in the picture. Mommy arched her eyebrow like she was really mad at me, but I think she was more mad at Todd for say why would I want an ugly mug like that again. I don't like Todd he's mean to me when were alone. He told me I was trouble."

Todd looked down at his daughter. Was one of his worst fears was coming true? He hoped it wasn't so. He felt his blood boil.

Unknown to the both of them Tea was listening to Daniella tell her story. She grew concern over the last sentence.

"Mijita, why didn't you tell me he was being mean to you?" Tea asked walking into the room.

Todd and Dani both looked up to the doorway.

"Because he said you wouldn't believe me." Dani answered.

Todd looked at Dani afraid to ask but he need too.

"Sparky did he ever hit you."

Daniella shook her head no and said, "No, he said I was trouble and I was a pain in the butt."

Todd looked and Tea and mouthed, He's dead. Tea mouthed; after I'm through with him he is all yours.

"Mijita let's get you dressed so we can go home. And I have another surprise for you."

"Mommy, can we stop at McDonalds I want a happy meal." Daniella said getting down from the bed.

"God that sounds good." Todd said.

Both Tea and Daniella laughed. Tea grabbed Daniella's clothes and started the task of getting Daniella ready.

"Daddy, turn around please." Daniella said shyly

Todd smiled and turned around.

Tea smiled and started helping Daniella dress. She carefully checked her daughter over to make sure there was no bruises. After what she heard she was not taking any chances. Once Daniella was done Tea hugged her daughter.

"Okay Daddy, I'm all pretty again."

"Sparky let's get outta here." Todd said smiling reaching out with his hand.

Daniella ran to her father and took his hand then she turned around and held her hand out to her mommy. Tea began to cry. This would be the first time that they were leaving as a family.

"Daddy, why is Mommy crying?"

"Because your mom is a girl and girls get sappy."

"I'm a girl and I don't get sappy." Daniella said.

"Yes you do and these are happy tears." Tea said threw her tears of joy.

Both Todd and Dani looked at each other and then back at Tea.

"EEEWW ok that was way too sappy, Delgado."

"Yeah Mommy eeeewww."

Tea laughed and said, "Aye Dios Mio like father like daughter." She took Daniella's hand, and they made their way home.

Few Hours later

Once at home Todd looked over the house before allowing Daniella and Tea into it. He wanted to make sure it was safe. He motion them to come in and he made sure all the windows were locked and the doors were locked. He wasn't going to take any chances not with his either of his family.

While Tea was upstairs getting Daniella ready for bed. He called Starr just to make sure all were safe. She said that Justin wanted extra security around the house which they got as soon as they got home. Starr also told him Blair wanted to see and talk to him. He told her that he would stop by tomorrow.

After Todd hanged up with Starr he made his way over to the window. He wasn't really paying attention to anything in particular. He was thinking of how everything had suddenly changed. He couldn't believe that his past had come back to continued to haunt him. Yes, he had changed he wasn't that person anymore he was so screwed up back then. Todd could not believe that his first victim Carol Swift's brother had sought out revenge. Todd couldn't blame him, but to take over his life that was just too creepy for Todd. He knew something was going to happen he just didn't know what. Del and Tomas still hadn't return from taking Michael into custody. He was hoping Del had taken him to a federal jail instead of the town jail. He didn't trust cops.

Dani came running down the stairs. She was already in her pajamas and she desperately wanted to spend more time with her Daddy. She liked this one better. Her Mommy was upstairs taking a shower.

"Daddy!"

"In here Sparky." Todd yelled back.

Daniella ran to the living room and she sat down on the couch. She was hoping that her Daddy would tell her a story.

Todd turned to look at Daniella sitting on the couch just looking at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Daddy do you think you can tell me a story? Please, pretty please." Daniella asked putting her hands together.

Todd grinned and walked over to sit next to Daniella on the couch. Daniella got on top of Todd's lap. He started his story mid way through his story he realized that Daniella had fell asleep in his arms. He thanked God above for giving him a second chance at life. He gave her a kiss on top of her head. A flash of light caught his attention and he turned to see Tea with her phone taking a picture. Her smiled lit up her eyes. Her long brown hair was curly and a little wet. Her face was glowing without any makeup. She was wearing a peach colored robe. She walked over to both of them and sat next to them.

"She snores like you?" Todd said quietly.

Tea giggled and said, "I get the feeling that all you want to do tonight is watch her sleep."

"Whatever."

"You know you should also get some sleep too. I'm keeping her from school tomorrow. She is going to want your undivided attention."

"So she's like you then?" Todd said with a grin.

"No. She is mostly like you. As you will soon learn. You are going to learn right?" She asked not looking at him.

Todd turned to look at her. She had her head down.

"Damn straight, Delgado. I want to know everything about her. What her favorite food is? Does like salsa food? Or does she like meat and potatoes? What her favorite toys are? Does she have a favorite blanket, pillow? What her favorite colors are? Is she like girly like when Starr was her age? Or is she a tomboy? What she likes to watch on TV? What kind of books does she like? Does she like sports? What kind of music does she like?"

Tea smiled and was completely thrilled that he was asking these questions. Her smiled faded as her mind thought back that was another difference that she didn't pick up on with Michael. He never asked her question about Daniella.

"Tea-?" Todd question taking a hold of her hand.

"She's a tomboy. She likes to play football with Jack and Sam. Her absolutely favorite sport is soccer. She is quite good. Her favorite color is any kind of shade of purple. Her favorite toys are her hot wheels and Tonka Trucks, but she also has her teddy bears and some dolls." Tea stops and smiles, and said "Starr gave Daniella a Barbie doll when they met. It's the only doll she plays with."

Todd smiled. First thing is to get his money so that he can get some toys, he thought.

Tea looking at him and said, "No spoiling her Todd."

"I'm not going to spoil her." Todd said.

"Yes you are." Tea said giggling.

Todd smiled and then looked down in his arms. Daniella was snoring softly.

"Maybe you should take to her room. Let's not wake her up right now or else we are going to have a very cranky little girl." Tea said.

Todd nodded getting up with Daniella in his arms. He and Tea both went to put Daniella in her bedroom. Tea kissed Daniella's head and waited for Todd.

They both went down to living room and were about to sit on the couch when they heard the front door open. Todd quickly got in front of Tea.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow Tea told Daniella the truth from the beginning. please comment. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10 The Unknown

A Face of True Love

Here is something for original TNT fans.

No copy infringements. These character belong to their owners

My first fan fiction all reviews welcome.

Quick note all memories will be in italic.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TEN: THE UNKNOWN<p>

"It's Tomas, Todd." Tea said walking around the couch and made her way to the foyer.

Tomas and Del both came in with worried faces and both looked at Tea. Del made a face seeing Todd standing close to his sister. Tomas had a conversation with him at the police station. Tomas express his worry. He like Todd feels this is not over. While at the police station informing Del's old acquaintance commissioner Bo Buchanan about what was going on, and the unbelievable story of what had been going on for the past eight years.

"Bo wants to see you at the station." Del said pointing at Todd.

Todd made a face.

"Don't worry Todd, I took care of it. I told him that you were busy with Tea and Dani at the hospital." Tomas said looking at Todd.

Todd looked relived he did not want to go see Buchanan right now. He had other things to worry about.

"Michael is in the slammer right?" Todd asked Tomas.

"For now I'm just not too sure how long. I got a strange call from a FBI agent asking me questions about Tea, Michael and you." Del responded looking at Tea.

"What?" Todd asked.

"Don't worry Todd I will protect." Del stopped and swallowed, "our family."

"Del." Tea said.

"I had a long conversation with Tomas. For now I will be on your side Todd just don't do something stupid or illegal. You both will need to sit down. Tomas has something to tell you also." Del said walking into the living room.

They made their way to the living room. They both looked at each other and sat down.

"Tomas tell them what you told me at the police station." Del said.

Tomas cleared his throat and said, "When I was working for the CIA I was informed about a rogue FBI unit. I was given names. I informed my supervisor at the time and I left it in his hands. Shortly thereafter I went on sabbatical. When we took Michael into jail and Del received the phone call from Agent Barker, that's when I remember about the rogue FBI unit that was one of the names that I was given too. I think they are behind it."

"Agent Barker called you?" Todd asked. He got up from the couch and started pacing. His gut feeling was right this was not over.

"Todd do you know him?" Tea asked watching him carefully.

"Yes he's one of sons of bitches that handle me at that facility. He used to drug me." Todd answered.

"He wanted me to release Michael into his custody. I told him was already transferred to my FBI facility." Del said.

"Did Michael say anything to either of you?" Tea asked.

"The only thing he said was that he was not alone and he would never give the names of his allies. He said that he expects you Tea as his wife to get him release." Tomas said.

"He is fucking crazy if he think Delgado is going anywhere near him." Todd said in anger.

"I'm not going to bail him out. After everything he's done to me to my daughter." Tea said, "I just found out from Daniella that Michael has been mean to her when they are alone."

"He hurt Daniella?" Tomas asked concerned.

"He said hurtful things to her. I checked for bruises at the hospital." Tea said walking over to Todd.

"What now?" Tea asked.

"We protect you all. We will use my men from my department only. They will be here in two days." Del said.

"We might as well get some rest. Tomorrow we will figure out what to do next." Tomas said heading up stairs.

"Del you must also be tired." Tea said.

"Yes. I'm just going to check the house."

"I already did that." Todd said.

"Come on Del I'll show you to your room." Tea said.

Tea waited for Del to follow her. Her thoughts were with Todd. After she got Del settle for the night, she checked on Daniella. So many things had happened. Todd was back in her life, but where was it going to lead. She was so surprised that he elected to stay here with her family. She knew that Todd was not going to go to sleep. She went into the kitchen and got some chips and a beer for Todd. She made her way to the living room. She placed the chips and the beer on the coffee table. She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV with the volume low. She was waiting for Todd to stop pacing.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked quietly.

"Whatever." He stopped pacing and grabbed to beer from the coffee table.

"You look tired Delgado you should go to bed." He said softly sitting down next to her.

"I need to unwind first."

Todd took a drink from his beer and then said "Remote."

Tea smiled and giving him the remote.

"I'm going to go see Blair tomorrow and talk to her. Starr said she was pretty upset. She wants to talk to me about the kids."

"Okay."

"I'll be back after. Delgado, do you want to stay here?"

"No I want to leave as soon as possible. This house was never meant for me." Tea said.

"So why live here then?" Todd asked.

"Because this where I thought you lived." She answered yawning.

She got comfortable curling her feet on the couch. Todd smirked, because he knew Tea was about to fall asleep. They both ended up falling asleep on the couch.

(Next Day)

In the morning Daniella ran down the stairs. Her mommy wasn't in her room. She made her way to the living room and saw both her mommy and daddy sleeping. Her mommy had her head on her daddy's shoulder. Her daddy had his arm around her mommy's shoulder. She smiled and an idea popped in her head. She was going to make breakfast for her mommy and daddy. She walked into the kitchen and started doing what her mommy would do to make breakfast. As gathered all the ingredients milk, eggs, flour mix, and the bowel to put the mix. She grabbed a chair to put against the cooking counter, because she could not reach.

Both Tea and Todd were sleeping when they heard glass breaking. Both jolted up, and looked at one other.

"What the hell was that?" Todd asked.

Tea's maternal instincts hit and she ran to the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw her daughter covered in flour, the kitchen floor however was covered in glass, four, milk, and eggs.

"Aye Dios Mio, Daniella Tea Delgado Manning, what are you doing?" Tea demanded.

Dani looked up and saw that her mommy was angry and her daddy was standing behind her mommy.

"Daniella, don't move." Tea stated making her way to her flour covered daughter and continued, "Let me guess pancakes."

Daniella nodded her head yes with tears in her eyes. Tea moved picked up Daniella and moved her over to the kitchen doorway. Todd burst out laughing. Tea arched her eyebrow giving him a look that said don't mess with me. She turned around and began cleaning her daughters mess. She made sure her daughter nor Todd did not see her smile spreading across her face.

"Come on Sparky; let's go get you cleaned up." Todd said walking out.

(Later that night)

After spending the day with Daniella and Tea at the house. Todd let Tea know that he was heading out to Blair's. He was dreading it but he knew he had to go. He wonder if Jack was going to accepted him like Daniella did. Jack was a year in half older than Daniella so he hoped. After everything that was revealed last night. He was a little edgy about going to see Blair. He knew he had to keep his temper in check. He knocked on the door.

The door opened and there stood Blair's new husband Justin Stevens.

Justin Stevens study Blair's ex-husband. He moved aside to let Todd in.

"Who's at the door, Justin?" Blair asked walking into the foyer.

"Blair."

"Todd my husband Justin Stevens, Justin this is my ex-husband Todd Manning." Blair said.

They gave each other the look over.

"Starr said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes, come on in the living room." Blair said turning away from her ex-husband and her current husband.

Todd smirked and followed Blair into the living room.

"Would you like something to drink, Todd?" Justin said.

"You got a beer." Todd said.

"I'll be right back." Justin left them alone.

Todd watched Justin leave, and turned back to face Blair.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Todd asked.

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you, Todd. I know you told us at the hospital, I am still in shock."

"You have no idea what I went through so don't assume you know. Look I don't want to fight with you. Am I pissed of that you let an imposter into our children's lives? Yes, but right now there are other important things to discuss. This is not over I need to keep you all safe." Todd said.

"What do you mean not over? He's in jail right." Blair asked.

"As far as I know yes, only something strange is going on I can feel it."

"Well Tea's brothers are involved right. Are the kids in danger?"

"I think so. Starr said your new hubby got extra security around here. I talked to Del he said that he is also going to have his men watching and protecting us." Todd said.

"How bad is it?" Justin said walking in with two bottle of beer.

Todd took the beer from and opened it he took a big drink.

"It's pretty bad. My ex-brother in law Del is now involved. He's with the FBI. He said he got a weird phone call from an Agent that was holding me hostage. While at the police station Michael demanded that Tea go and help get him out."

"How is she?" Blair asked.

"She was shocked at first. She didn't believe it until I started telling her things about us that only she and I would know about. Then what happened to Daniella didn't make things easier for her."

"I can imagine. Justin and I spoke with Starr, Jack and Sam in depth. Justin was amazing with Sam. Sam is my adopted son and is biological son of Michael. Starr was so happy about that you're here Todd. I'm worried about Jack. Justin has been helping me. You're going to need to take things slowly with him, Todd." Blair said.

Blair smiled and said, "I got out the albums so you could see what the last eight years of our kids have been like."

"I'm not going to deny that we all need to take things slowly, but I want you to know Blair that I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be around. My kids." Todd said.

"I know. I don't want to fight with you either Todd. We'll work something out as a family." Blair said walking over to him.

"Wow what happened to you Blair? You are even friends with Tea." Todd asked.

"I'm happy Todd." Blair answered looking at Justin and continued, "We are friends, because of the children."

Todd looked at both of them. Yes Blair deserved to be happy. In fact she did and she looked like she was in love with her new husband.

"Are they home, Blair?"

"Todd, Starr is with friends. She excited that her Dad is back. Jack and Sam are with Kelly. I wanted to talk to you first about Jack."

"I still want to see them."

"We understand Todd." Justin said.

"We could get together at Viki's." Blair said.

"Whatever just as long as I get see my kids. I will let Viki know. How about tomorrow after school?" Todd asked finishing up his beer.

"We can do that. Starr said that you went to stay at Tea's." Blair said.

Todd looked at Blair and said, "Yeah I stayed at Tea's. I'm trying to get her to leave the house."

"I don't blame you. Daniella doesn't like it there."

"How do you know that?" Todd asked.

"Daniella told Starr one day. She was asking Starr a lot of questions about you Todd." Blair said.

"Michael is lucky he is in jail. After what Daniella told me last night. He's lucky he didn't get a bullet."

"Did he hurt Daniella?" Blair asked in concern.

"Daniella said that Michael was mean to her when they were alone." Todd answered

"Well he wasn't too happy when he learned about her. I seem to remember getting in an argument with him. Starr was so happy, and Jack, Todd he takes such good care of her. Both of our children took to that little girl. When I finally met her I even took to her. She is really sweet. She loves being over here, too. She fights with Dorian." Blair said smiling.

"Really?" Todd asked proudly.

"Oh yeah, when all four them are together it's girls vs. the boys. They see who can get Dorian mad."

Todd started laughing.

"Tooddd."

"Sorry, no I'm not. My kids don't like your Aunt Dorian." Todd said laughing.

"Stop it." Blair said putting her hands on her hips.

Justin smiled and laughed.

"Not you too." Blair said pointing at her husband.

"I take it you don't like Dorian either." Todd said.

"I get what you're saying man." Justin answered.

Todd stopped laughing and said, "Well go over the albums when we are at Viki's, cause knowing my sister she will have some pictures to show me as well."

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Justin asked.

"No, Tea is waiting for me. And I don't want to leave them by themselves any longer." Todd said.

"Todd, give her some time." Blair said.

"I think too much time has passed, Blair. I have too much to make up for."

Blair nodded.

"Ok gotta go tell Starr I'll call her later tonight. Justin see you around." Todd said walking out to the foyer followed by Blair.

"One question is he good to the kids?" He asked.

"Yes very good. I'm happy with him." Blair said.

"I'm glad, Blair." He said leaving.

Todd got into Tea's car. As he drove to Tea's he thought about what Blair had said. Daniella didn't like living at the house so he was going to give her that. Maybe he still owned the Penthouse. Tea would know.

Once he was at Tea's he saw Tomas's car in the garage. He enter the house and heard Dani racing down the stairs. She jumped into his arms.

"Daddy, did you see Starr?"

"No Sparky I didn't. Where's your mom?" Todd asked.

"She's upstairs with Uncle Del." Dani said.

"Go get your mom I want to ask her something." He released Daniella.

She ran back upstairs yelling, "Mommy! Daddy wants to talk to you."

"Hold on Mija." Tea yelled back.

"Tea!" Todd yelled as he made his way into the living room.

"Delgado!" Todd yelled again.

"Aye Dios Mio, I have both of you yelling. What Todd?" Tea said coming down the stairs.

"Hey when can I get my money and my newspaper?" He asked.

"I'm going to start filling out the paper work today but I've been busy with our daughter Todd." Tea said annoyed.

"Do you know if I still own the Penthouse?" He asked looking at her.

"I think you do. I will check after dinner. Why? What are you planning?"

"I don't want to stay here, and I'm not going to live with Viki." Todd said walking up to her.

Tea looked to the floor. She couldn't look at him.

He's going to leave us. How am I going to explain this to Daniella? She thought sadly.

"Oh I will look into it after dinner ok." She said still looking at the floor.

Todd notice Tea looking at the floor.

"Okay, no salsa grub though right? He said.

He was trying to get her to look into her eyes. He could always tell what she was thinking when he would look into her eyes.

"What's wrong, Delgado? I thought you wanted us to leave here. I just thought that the Penthouse would be a great way to get out of here as soon as possible." He said quietly.

Tea finally looked up into his eyes. "Oh you want all of us. I just assumed you wanted to leave here."

"Whatever Delgado." He said staring into her eyes.

He brought up his hand to caress her face lightly. He leaned down to kiss her lips that she just licked. They out of nowhere he heard giggly.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it. please comment<strong>


	11. Chapter 11 An Unthinkable Revenge

A Face of True Love

Here is something for original TNT fans.

No copy infringements. These character belong to their owners

My first fan fiction all reviews welcome.

Quick note all memories will be in italic.

**Warning this chapter is a violent...read at your on own risk.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ELEVEN: AN UNTHINKABLE REVENGE<p>

(WEEKS HAVE PASSED BY)

Tea was driving home happy. She was a block away. She had gotten everything back to Todd. He was legally Todd Manning again. He had his penthouse, money back, and his Sun back. Todd had been working with Blair and Justin to get close to Jack. Jack was very cautious of Todd. His relationship with Starr picked up from where it left off. The only thing that Todd seems to be having a hard time is that Starr was going out with college boys, but both Tea and Blair let Todd know that should be expected. He just wanted Starr to be safe. Todd and Daniella's relationship was growing every day. Todd was teaching Dani how to play Money Hungry. At times Tea was worried about Todd. Todd was having nightmares at night about being held hostage. Todd would wake up from those nightmares and he would either go into Daniella's bedroom or he would go to Tea's bedroom and sit on the floor watching them sleep. One thing that was worrying her the most was Michael. He was constantly harassing Tea to defend him. She had filed annulment paper on the grounds that he was a fraud. Those papers were granted when Tea won her case. She was officially single again. Del had to leave for a couple weeks to find out more about Agent Barker. Del had his team rotating watching the Manning's, Lords, and Stevens family. Tomas was working with some other contact to find out who exactly were Michael's allies. Tea had been working on packing the house up tomorrow would be moving day. Tea didn't want movers coming into the Penthouse so Todd agreed that he, Tomas, Jack, and Justin would be moving things that Tea wanted to keep. Her car phone rang.

"Hello"

"Delgado, where are you?"

"I'm just pulling up to the garage. I'm going to finish packing Daniella's room. Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm at the Penthouse with Daniella. I think we are couple of rooms short. Starr's old room. Jack's room. Your brothers are going to have to share a room. Dani picked out her room. Delgado, she picked your old room. So um hum uh you're going to have to sleep in my room with me." Todd said.

Tea opened her mouth in shock. She thought back a couple of weeks ago. Todd was going to kiss only Daniella walked in on them, causing her father to turn red. She smiled and thought about the next night when she and Todd were on the couch watching a movie and Todd once again tried to kiss her only to be stopped by Del. She smiled when Todd yelled at Del to get out and find some were else to sleep.

"Delgado you still there?" He asked?

Tea was glad that she had parked her car or else she would have probably wrecked

"Yeah, can we talk about this later?" She asked.

"Whatever. I'm going to take Daniella home in about ten minutes."

"Todd, I'll see you at home." Tea said getting out of the car and heading into the house.

"Whatever." Todd said ending the call.

He saw his daughter sitting on the stairs. He sat down next to her.

"Okay Sparky, you remember the plan"

"Yep. I tell Mommy to come down to see the pretty flowers you bought and I tell her it's from a secret admirer. Then I whisper in her ear that they are from you."

"And if she asked you why?" Todd asked.

"I say because I heard you tell Auntie Viki that you want to court-ing Mommy." Dani said smiling.

"Okay Sparky let's go." Todd said standing up.

They headed made their way home. Unknown to Todd, Michael was on his way to his house as well. It would be a matter of who would get there first.

One of Michael's allies had been able to get Michael out of jail by falsify FBI orders. Michael still wanted his revenge on Todd. What better way to destroying Todd was to hurt the people he loved. While in jail he was informed that Tea had gotten an annulment and Todd had gotten everything back. His allies wanted him to go back to speak to them. They wanted to rethink everything now that Michael had been ousted. First he wanted to stop at home. He had his allied drop him off a house away. He saw Tomas's car not in the garage but he knew Tea was home because her car was in there. He made his way into the house.

Todd pulled up into the drive way and smiled Tea's car was in garage. He turned to look at Daniella who was in the back seat.

"Sparky you wait here until I give you the signal to start the plan." Todd said getting out of the car taking the vase of peach roses into the house.

Tea is upstairs hears the door open. She is surprised that she doesn't hear Daniella running up the stairs. She puts a few items into the box. She waited a little bit more, and still no Daniella. She walks out to the top of the stairs as sees a shadow.

"Tomas? Daniella? Todd?" She asked.

Tea walks slowly down the stairs. She opens the doorway to the living room and stops dead. She sees a knocked out Todd sitting tied up on a chair with a gag in his mouth. Her first thoughts are of Daniella. Not thinking of her own safety she rushes over to him kneeling down to see if he is alive. She hears the door of close behind her. She slowly rises and turns ready to defend her family. She sees Michael walking towards her and Todd.

"You will not harm my family." Tea said ready to fight.

Todd heard Tea's voice filled with anger and terror. His head was killing him. Someone had knocked him out. He found himself tied and gagged. He then opened his eyes and knew who was standing in the room with him and Tea.

"Tea you've been a very bad girl. Time for my revenge." Michael said smiling.

Todd struggled to get loose. His felt his blood boiling about ready to erupt. He tried to kick Tea to get her attention. He had to save Tea and Daniella from this man.

"Ah look who's awake." Michael said laughing.

Tea didn't turn to see Todd, because if she did she would lose it. Her family was in danger. She had to find Daniella.

"Toddy, you know what I'm going to do don't you. I'm going to let you watch. I'm going to enjoy every minute of it." Michael said walking towards Tea.

Todd continued to struggle against his confinements and he tried to scream thru his gagged mouth. He knew he didn't have time. He tried to tell Tea to run and to save herself and Daniella.

Tea could hear Todd behind her trying to get release and she heard his muffled cries telling her to run. Before Michael could reach her she ran to the glass doors that lead to the back yard. She was not fast enough Michael caught her by her hair. He shoved her to the dining table. Tea grabbed the vase of peach roses that was on the table and screamed when she threw it at Michael's head. Michael ducked down when he saw the vase coming at his head. This gave Tea time to run to the doors leading to the foyer. She ran out of the living room with Michael gaining towards her.

"Get back here you BITCH!"

Unknown to anyone Daniella had grown bored waiting for her Daddy to give her the signal to start their plan. She walked into the kitchen and she heard her mommy scream and glass breaking. She heard Michael's voice and she hid under the kitchen table. She heard her Mommy's heels going up the stairs.

"Get away from me!"

Tea screamed making her way upstairs. She hoped Tomas left his gun here at the house she made her way to his room. She closed the door and knew she had only seconds to spear. Michael kicked the door in and grabbed Tea and threw her on the bed and back handed slapped her.

Daniella made her way into the foyer. She heard the door upstairs slam shut. She turned to the living room and saw her Daddy struggling to get out of the tied chair. She heard a door breaking. Todd saw Daniella and shook his head. She ran up to him and untied his hands. Todd ripped the gag from his mouth off.

"Daniella call 9-1-1 and hide in the car. Don't come out until I tell you to." He said standing up ramming the chair and himself into the wall.

The forced that Todd used to break the chair and the ropes that had confined him slipped down to his feet. He ran upstairs. His anger was in full blown rage now. He didn't have time to spear. Tea was in danger.

Michael was on top of Tea. He ripped her blouse open. Tea was fighting him.

"Get the fuck off me you sick bastard. I'll kill you." Tea screamed hitting and fighting.

Michael tried grabbing Tea's arms. Tea was fighting him.

"Tea, I'm your husband. Oh I can't wait to be inside you." He said mocking her.

His hand when to her bra and ripped it from her body. Tea continued to fight. She dug her nails into his face and scratched him.

"You little Bitch I'm going to make you pay for that." He said.

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY WIFE!"

Then all of sudden he grabbed from behind and pulled off of Tea. He was thrown into the wall behind him.

Tea scrambled off the bed and saw Todd punching Michael in the face. Michael fell onto the floor.

"GET OUT OF HERE DELGADO!" Todd screamed and he continues to beat Michael.

Tea ran out of the room.

"YOU SON OF BITCH. I'LL KILL YOU FOR DOING THAT TO TEA!" Todd screamed.

Tea heard and stopped at the stairs. She heard police sirens in the distance. She ran back to the room. She saw Todd on top of Michael. He continues to hit Michael. Michael was bleed from his mouth and nose.

"TODD STOP! NO!" Tea said trying to stop Todd from killing Michael.

Tea grabbed Todd's arm before he could throw one more punch. Todd turned as saw Tea. He was in a rage.

"Todd see I'm not hurt. I'm okay." Tea said with tears in her eyes. She knew she had to get through to Todd.

"I'm okay." She said looking into his eyes.

Todd's eyes were filled with so much anger. He could see Tea.

"Look Todd he didn't touch me. You stop it! Before anything could happen." Tea said pulling Todd onto his feet and away from Michael.

Michael laid unconscious on the floor bleed.

"I'm ok Todd." Tea said crying.

Todd took a deep breath and hugged Tea tightly. They heard the sirens loudly. They heard tires screeching outside.

"Tea! Todd!" Tomas yelled.

He and the police had arrived at the house at the same time.

Todd let Tea go and he took of his sports jacket and gave it to Tea to cover up. He closed his eyes and nodded.

"Up here Tomas." Todd yelled and walked Tea out of the bedroom.

They waited in the hallway in each other's arms. They heard Tomas run upstairs.

Tomas saw his sister crying in Todd's arms. Afraid to ask. He walked over to her and rubbed her back.

"She's okay." Todd said quietly with tear in his eyes.

"What?"

Todd pointed into Tomas's bedroom. Tomas walked to the doorway and saw Michael Swift on the floor bleeding.

A few seconds Bo Buchanan followed Tomas Delgado.

Todd turned to Bo and said, "Get that piece of shit out of here and way from my family."

Todd walked Tea down the stairs not waiting for Tomas to follow.

"I have to get Daniella from the car, Delgado." Todd whispered into her ear.

"She was here the whole time. Dios Mio." Tea said crying holding on to Todd.

"Yeah, she was the one who freed me. Okay let's go get our daughter." Todd said holding onto Tea.

Todd made his way to the garage. There sitting in the front seat of his car was Daniella crying.

"It's okay Sparky." Todd said opening the car door.

Daniella wasting no time in getting out of her dad's car and into her parents arms.

"Mommy are you okay?" She said crying.

Todd pulled them into a hug.

"Todd I want to leave now to the penthouse." Tea said trying to calm her daughter.

Todd nodded.

"Excuse me, but I need to get your statement." The young police officers said.

Tea turned to look at the officer and said, "Give us a few minutes, our daughter needs comes first. We will be there in a moment."

Todd gave the young officer a dirty look. He didn't like cops.

"Mijita, estas bien? Tienes miedo? (Sweetie, are you ok? Are you afraid?)" Tea asked comforting her daughter.

"My Sparky was very brave. She helped me get lose." Todd said proudly.

"Mommy, I heard you screaming and I saw Daddy tied up and so mad. I got scared."

"Sparky, I'm sorry I scared you." Todd said.

"You didn't scare me Daddy. I'm glad you saved Mommy." Daniella said reaching out for Todd to take her into his arms.

Todd hugged Daniella.

"Sparky, you are my hero, cause if it was for you being a brave big girl, then your mommy would have been hurt." Todd said.

Tomas came into the garage followed by Bo.

"Tea, what happened?" Tomas asked.

Todd and Tea looked at each other.

Todd took a deep breath and said "Let's get this over with. I'm done with that son of b-. "He stopped mid sentence because Dani was looking at him.

"I am not going in that house again. Is he out of the house?" Tea asked.

"He's being taken to the hospital. Tea, what happened?" Bo Buchanan asked.

"Tomas please take Daniella outside." Todd said handing his daughter over to Tomas.

Tomas took Daniella outside, but Daniella was able to see her parents.

Tea told Bo what happened, and Todd told other police officer what happened. Todd stopped talking to the police officer, because he could see that Tea needed him by her side. He went over to Tea and took her hand into his. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Are we done? I want to take my family away from here." Todd asked.

"Almost Tea we are going to want some photographic evidence for the bruises. Then you can go." Bo said.

Todd looked at Tea.

"Let's get this over with. I'm not going to the hospital or back in that house." Tea said.

Once the pictures and statements were done Todd, Tea and Daniella headed out to the Penthouse. Tomas said that he would follow later on. Todd said that he would get Tea and Daniella some clothes tomorrow.

"Hey, Daniella how about some McDonald's?" Todd asked.

"Ok Daddy."

"Tea is that ok."

"Yes Todd, drive thru ok, I just want to get home." Tea said.

Todd stopped at the local McDonald's ordered their food. This was a bittersweet moment. He was going to have Tea and Daniella at his home. His plan didn't work out the way it was supposed to. He wanted to do things right this time. He pulled into the garage. They made their way to the elevator and were no standing outside the Penthouse doors.

"You ready Delgado?" Todd asked before opening the door.

"Did you redecorate this place again?" Tea asked holding on to Daniella's hand.

"Delgado nothing has really changed in there. The colors are still the same as the last time you stayed here."

"You never changed it after you came back."

"Well Blair changed something's I guess when I was gone. I tried to get back to how it was before we left." Todd said opening the door.

"Daddy can we eat now?" Daniella asked walking in heading to the kitchen.

Tea walked in behind her. She was surprised that Todd tried to recreate The Penthouse to how it was when they were married. She smiled the colors were still warm and light. The couch was a little darker than before. It looked nice and homely. Tea smiled at Todd.

"I like it Manning." Tea said putting her hand and his scar cheek.

Todd smirked and this time pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently. He tangled his hands in her hair and kissed her deeply. Oh yes, finally after weeks of wanting to taste her lip every day since they reunited. Tea returned the kiss passionately. She finally ended the kiss and looked into his eyes, she found herself getting lost into his eyes.

"Maybe we should wait. Little person is around." Tea said smiling.

"Delgado welcome home." He said quietly.

Tea hugged Todd.

"Thank you."

"Mommy?"

Tea released Todd and smiled. They both headed for the kitchen. They ate their dinner. While Tea was picking up after diner Todd went up stairs to get something for Tea to wear. He also got a t-shirt for Daniella as pajamas. Even though he hated going to the mall, he was going to make sure his family had clothes to wear. He knew Tea didn't want to go back to the house, but he was going to get her and Daniella stuff.

"Delgado!" Todd yelled coming down the stairs.

"Manning!" Tea yelled back giggling with her daughter.

"Whatever." Todd said walking into the kitchen.

He walked up to Tea and handed her some pajamas he just bought and said, "Here so that you can get comfortable at least for tonight and this for Daniella."

"Mommy I get to wear Daddy's t-shirt for my pjs." Daniella said giggling.

"Yes Mija, Thank you Todd. Come on let's get ready get comfortable." Tea said.

Tea and Daniella went upstairs to change. The phone rang and it was Tomas. He wanted to know how his sister was doing. He also wanted Todd to know that he was helping with investigation so he wouldn't be home tonight. He let Todd know that Michael had one of his allies falsify FBI documents for his release. Tomas informed Todd Michael was arrested again at the hospital and Del's men were the ones at the hospital watching Michael. Todd told Tomas that he would let Tea know and ended the call. Todd smiled because this gave him time to be with Tea alone.

"Todd?" Tea said walking down the stairs wearing only the black pajama top that hung down past her thighs.

Todd stopped mid way from drinking his beer when Tea walked down from the steps. Thank you God for giving me this second chance I will try this time, he thought.

Tea smiled and sat next to Todd.

"Sparky?" Todd asked.

"She is playing in her room. We are lucky Todd nothing happened to her today." Tea said.

"Sparky is a brave little girl. She saw me so mad, Delgado and she wasn't afraid of me. Your brother Tomas called Michael is in custody with Del's men. Tomas wanted to know if you are ok. You ok?" He asked grabbing her hand.

"Yes, I'm ok. I fought Todd. He was going to hurt our family. I won't lie to you I was afraid, but more so I was so angry that he was going to use rape against you. I got so mad when he said he was going to make you watch." Tea said.

"Delgado I was so pissed off when I saw him on top of you. All I saw was red." Todd said taking a drink from his beer.

"I know. I saw you. I know you want him to pay. I want him to pay for everything he has done. You killing him would have been the easy way out for him. That's why I had to stop you." Tea said.

"You make a good point. If I had killed him he would not have paid anything that he's done to our family." Todd said.

"Enough no more talking about that" he stopped and looked up the stairs and said, "motherfucker."

Tea laughed shaking her head.

"You should go tuck in your daughter. I know she was ready for you to tell her another story." Tea said.

"Really?" Todd asked getting up from the couch.

Tea walked to the kitchen getting them both beers. Tea made sure the door was locked. She made her way upstairs and heard Todd talking to Daniella.

"Daddy, Mommy didn't get her flowers. So how are we going to do the court-ing?" She asked.

"I'll think of something Sparky." He answered.

"Daddy, Mommy likes chocolate candy." Daniella said.

"Ok tomorrow will get some more flowers and some candies. Now it's time for you to sleep with air ponies." Todd said.

"Ok goodnight Daddy."

"Nite Sparky, I love you." Todd said whispering.

"Daddy, I love you too."

Todd kissed his daughter cheek and walked out of her bedroom. He stopped when he saw Tea standing there with a smiling on her face. She walked up to him and stood on her toes to kiss his mouth. She grabbed his hands and led them to their bedroom. Todd closed the door and locked it.

"Delgado, Umm you umm sure? I mean after today umm."

"Todd?" Tea said looking into his eyes.

"What?" He said looking back into her eyes that were filled with so much love.

"Kiss me." Tea whispered.

Todd walked towards her and bent his head and kissed Tea passionately. Tea wrapped her arms around his neck bring her body closer to his. Todd's hands pulled her body against his. Her hands went to his hair. Both needed air to breathe.

"Todd I miss your long hair."

Todd kissed her lips again and muttered against them, "I'll grow it back."

"Todd make love to me make me yours." Tea said whispered against his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>well I hope you enjoyed it. please as always comment. NEXT CHAPTER TODD AND TEA LOVING...<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 Feeling You In My Soul

A Face of True Love

Here is something for original TNT fans.

No copy infringements. These character belong to their owners

My first fan fiction all reviews welcome.

Quick note all memories will be in italic.

**HERE IS SOME TODD AND TEA LOVING...A LITTLE GRAPHIC BUT NOT TO BAD...**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWELVE: FEELING YOU IN MY SOUL<p>

Todd groaned moving his head back and looked into her eyes then to her lips. He took a hand full of Tea's hair and pulled her head back gently exposing her neck. He licked his lips as he bends and kissed her neck feeling Tea trembled. He raised his head and looked into her eyes then her lips again, then back to her eyes. He raised his hand to caress her face as if she was something precious. She reached up with her hand and caressed his scarred check. She then wraps both arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around her waist. He bends to take her mouth once again. He slowly slips his tongue licking her bottom lip encouraging her to open her mouth to intensifying the kiss. Slowly his hands make their way to her backside making Tea tremble. She buries her fingers into his hair. She ends the kiss suddenly. She looks into his eyes and sees love and desire. Todd lets her go and begins to unbutton the pajama top he kisses her neck as he does this. Tea closes her eyes and moans softly. He lets the top fall to the ground. He closes his eyes in pleasure. He is savoring every moment. All he wants to do is be close to her. He wants to feel her in his soul. Then out of nowhere Todd unexpectedly he left her up into his arms. He carries her and gently lays her onto the bed. He gets on top of her looking into her eyes putting his weight on his forearms, he kisses her deeply. Tea wraps her arms around his neck and makes sure that he puts all of his weight on top of her. She feels his hard bugling member through his pants. Todd continues to kiss her he moves to the side a little bit; Tea moans her disappointment that he moved his weight. He hand moves to caress her face again, slowly gently moves to caress her neck followed by his mouth kissing, licking, sucking her neck. He gently lowers he hand to one of her breast he is still kisses her neck when he feels her pulse quicken. He caresses her breast gently. Her nipples harden with his gentle touch. He stops all of sudden he removes his shirt and quickly returns to kiss Tea again. The sudden touch of naked flesh causes Todd to moan into Tea's mouth. Tea returns the kiss just as passionately. She slowly begins to caress his naked back. They both give each other goose bumps. He kisses the side of her face, and he makes his way to a certain spot on her neck that will make her shiver uncontrollable.

"Todd." She whispers.

"Tea." He mutters against her neck.

He continues to kiss her neck and slowly makes his way down her bare chest. She closes her eyes and begins to feel the desire she has always had for him. They both begin to breathe harder. He kisses the swell of her breast and gently caress. She moans loudly arching her back slightly to offer him her breast. He smiles against her skin he slowly takes her breast and begins to lick, kiss, and suck on her harden nipple. He gently takes her nipple with his teeth. He shifts from one breast to the other breast. Tea begins to fell herself getting wet. She buries her fingers into his hair. Todd lifts up his body slightly give himself room to unbutton his pants that have become tight. When he does this Tea takes the opportunity to caress his necked chest. Todd removes himself from her and gets back to his feet. Afraid that she has done something bad, Tea closes her eyes and sits up again.

"Delgado." He whispers softly.

Tea opens her eyes slowly and sees that he has removed all of his clothing. She opens her eyes wide. How could I've been so wrong with the fraud? Todd is much bigger and thicker. She thinks.

Todd pushes her gently back on to her back. He kisses her again deeply. He begins to kiss her neck again. He takes Tea's hand into his and he gently places them onto his chest and guides it to his large harden cock. She wraps her hand around his thick swollen member. He groans against her neck. He moves from her neck to her breast again he has become fascinated with her harden nipple. He stops kisses her neck and removes Tea's hand from his cock.

"You need to stop." He whispers.

He looks into her eyes and returns his hand to play with her nipple again. She nods her slowly.

"You ready for me to take your, you know off." Todd said quietly.

"Yes." She whispers and lifts her hips to help him remove her panties. Todd flings them behind his shoulders not caring where they landed.

Todd bites his bottom lip.

God she is so beautiful and she's mine. He thought.

Tea pulls him back on top of her she feels his weight and takes his mouth onto hers. She kisses him passionately. Todd sifts his weight a little to the side. He wants to enjoy this. Todd goes back to caressing her body with his hands, and slowly brings his fingertip to her nipple; he slides his fingertips down her stomach, then further down. Tea opens her legs inviting him to touch her. He caresses her inner thigh, causing Tea to shiver. He repeats his touch to her other thigh, which causes Tea to moan loudly. He bends his head to her breast and takes her nipple into his mouth. He slowly begins to rub his fingers along her hot wet core. He groans loudly against her nipple. She moans loudly. She arches her back. She nearly climaxes. He slips one finger inside of her. Tea becomes wetter and clinches her inner muscles around his finger. He moans again and slips another finger in of her and begins to pump in and out harder faster hitting her certain spot. He stops kisses her and looks at Tea's faces. Tea has her eyes closed and is biting her lower lip.

"Tea cum all over my fingers." He whispers.

"Please Todd-I-"She moans lost in pleasure that he was giving her.

"Come on, Baby just let go." He whispers softly feeling her climax against his fingers.

Tea has a powerful orgasm that her juices begin to flow out.

"Todd I want you in me now." Tea whispered looking into her eyes.

Todd moves his body over Tea's. Tea opens her legs wider. He positions himself to her opening core. He strokes his hard cock up and down her slit. The he closes his eyes as he enters her hot wet core. He braces his weight on his forearms. He begins to slowly move in and out while kisses her. The both moan into eachothers mouth. Tea moans in pleasure she wraps her legs around his waist causing Todd to moan. He moves in and out. He stops kisses her, and buries his head into her neck.

"I love you Tea." He whispers.

"I love you Todd." She whispers back kisses his neck.

He moans loudly feeling Tea's lips on his neck. He feels her inner muscle clench around him. He takes her mouth into his and kisses her with all the passion that has been built up for years. He is savoring every moment. He begins to move at a faster and harder pace.

"My Tea you're mine." He said possessively.

She feels the beginning of her orgasm taking over her. Her inner muscles contract around Todd's hard cock, and she feels her juices begin to flow out of causes Todd to moan in pleasure. He keeps moving in and out of her faster and harder, he loves feeling her juices around his cock. He knows he is closes to his own orgasm. He loses his self control and kisses her possessively.

"Todd!" Tea moans against his lips.

He feels his climax hit he pumps into her one last time falling on top of her breathing heave. She wraps her arms around him holding him to her body. He kisses her neck. He still has not removed himself from her body. He rises up a little to look into her eyes.

"You ok Tea."

Tea smiles and said "Yes."

"I didn't hurt you." Todd asks.

"No quierdo." She answers him.

"Te amo Tea. (I love you Tea)." He said.

"Te amo Todd. (I love you Todd)." She said.

Todd moves off of her and wraps his arms around her. Tea moves to place her head onto his chest. They both fall into a deep sleep.

Sometime in the middle of the night Todd wakes up wanting to make love to Tea. He wakes her up by kisses her all over her body. The make love again and succumb to exhaustion.

* * *

><p><strong>WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOY TODD AND TEA LOVING...AS ALWAYS PLEASE COMMENT...<strong>


	13. Chapter 13 A New Beginning

A Face of True Love

Here is something for original TNT fans.

No copy infringements. These character belong to their owners

My first fan fiction all reviews welcome.

Quick note all memories will be in italic.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER THIRTEEN: A NEW BEGINNING<p>

Todd wakes up at the sound of the alarm going off. He quickly shut it off. He wraps his arms around Tea. Tea had fallen asleep half on top of him. Her head is resting on his shoulders. He glances down at her and smiles. He kisses her on the top of her head. He was thankful. He had his life back. He was working on rebuilding his relationships with everyone he cared about. He was actually being patient not rushing into things. Maybe his time away from the people that actually loved him had finally made him realize there is more to life than vendettas. He wasn't going to say he was happy because he always felt he didn't deserved happiness in his life. He always ended up sabotaging himself when he was happy. Maybe this time he wouldn't. He had so much to live for now. Maybe this was a new beginning in his life.

"Delgado, you awake?" He said softly.

Tea moved slightly smiling and said "I'm awake."

He smiled and flipped over onto her back causing Tea to giggle. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She brought his head down to kiss him. He returned her kiss. They ended their kiss. Todd braced himself on his elbow and caressed Tea's face.

"Todd?" She asked.

"Just so you know I'm making it very clear to you especially after last night we are together." He said seriously.

"I figured that out last night when you made love to me, Todd. Maybe this time it will work for us." She said getting lost into his eyes.

He nodded his head. They continued to look into eachother's eyes this had always been their way to communicate when they were being completely honest with one another.

"Maybe I won't let my fears get in the way." He whispered.

"If you try, I will. I have fears too Todd." She whispers back.

Todd brought up his hand and caresses her face. He knew what her fears were they were his own fears.

"Maybe we should take things slowly." Tea said quietly.

"Maybe that's been our problem. We've always taken things too slowly. I'll try. I want this. I-I know in the past I've given you reason not to believe me. We've always run from each other. We both need to stop doing that." He said kissing her on her lips leaving them both breathless.

"What? I don't run from you." She said.

"Yes you do. You ran when we were first married all the time." He stopped. "Then when we left together you ran. I ran too. I left you here after the whole DID debacle. I was so messed up back then. I wasn't ready for you back then. I know I made a mistake leaving on the island. I know I hurt you that day. You know what scared me the most after we made love was that I knew if I didn't leave right then I never would. I had to go back and fix things. I made a mess of my life for so long. I don't want to do that this time. I don't want to let my fears of being intimate with you scare me away. I want us to try for us." He said seriously.

"Why are you telling me this? What is happening to you?" Tea asked.

"Do you know what you do to me? You make me want to be a better person. I know I still have problems, but you make them easier to live with." He quietly "I want us to be a family. All this that's happened to me, to us, and to our family made think that we can get through anything. You've always believed in me, Delgado that has always helps me. I have my life back. I'm not going to take it for granted anymore. I'm not saying that I'll change that much. I still want my revenge. I want to know who was involved and make them pay."

"I don't want you too civilized. I like you the way you are. I never wanted to change you. I just wanted you to know that you have other people that depend on you. I want you to think that before you do anything that can harm our family." Tea said.

"I guess my crazy days are just about numbered." He said stealing another kiss, and continued, "Tea, I do love you. I love our daughter, just like I know you love my Starr and my Jack."

Todd bent his head down and kissed her lips, his hands began to roam up and down her body. She moaned slightly and began to caress his head. He moved to kiss her neck, when they heard a loud knock on the door. They looked at eachother smiling.

"She has your timing, Delgado." He said getting up putting on his pajama pants and t-shirt. He grabbed the pajama top that Tea was wearing last night and handed it to her.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Daniella yelled.

"Hold on Sparky!" Todd yelled back.

"No she just wants our attention, which sounds like you Todd." Tea said making sure her top was on.

Todd smiled back at Tea as he walked up to the door and opened. Daniella rushed in and jumped onto the bed sitting next to Tea.

"Morning Daddy." Daniella said batty her eyelashes at her daddy.

"Daniella you did not just do that." Tea stated shaking her head in amusement as she saw Todd react to Daniella adoring gaze.

"Morning Mommy." Daniella said batty her eyelashes at her mom.

"Oh no Mijita that does not work on me." Tea said smiling and hugging her daughter.

"Yes it does." Daniella said giggling.

Both Todd and Tea looked at eachother and said in unison "That's your daughter."

"I'm going to jump in the shower." Todd said walking into the bathroom closing the door.

"Are we still going to Auntie Viki's BBQ?" Daniella asked.

"Yes, mija." Tea answered and then said "Come on let's start breakfast. Go do your bed while Mommy does hers ok." Tea said kisses her daughter on top of her head. "Then we have to get the food ready for the BBQ."

"Ok Mommy." Daniella said getting off the bed and heading to her bedroom.

Tea heard the shower running and wanted to go in there but that would have to wait. She got dressed really quickly grabbing a pair of sweat pants that belong to Todd. She picked up their bedroom, and headed down stairs to make breakfast. As she made her way down the stairs she smiled and shook her head. One day at a time Delgado.

"Delgado!" Todd yelled from upstairs.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Tea yelled gets the eggs and the bacon from the refrigerator.

Todd comes down in a pair of Levi's and black shirt.

The phone rang.

"What?" Todd asked into the phone.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure she would be happy that you can bring her those. Well I was thinking that we can go by tomorrow and get all your stuff there. Ok see you then." Todd said ending the call.

Todd walked into the kitchen seeing Tea standing near the stove. He came up from behind her and moved her hair and kissed that little spot that her ear connects to her neck. Tea smiles and closes her eyes when he kissed her.

"Delgado, Tomas called said that he is bringing some clothes for you and Sparky. Tomorrow were going to get the rest of the stuff. I will understand if you don't want to go."

"No, I'll go. Knowing you I know you will just grab the things and throw them into the box."

Tea felt Todd grin against her neck.

"Whatever." He said.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Dani came running into the kitchen.

"Move Daddy, I want to hug mommy." Dani said pushing Todd away from Tea.

"Hey she was mine before she was yours, Sparky."

"Na uh."

Tea laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Mija, help your dad set the table."

Todd made a face and said, "That's chick work." He quickly left the kitchen.

Tea shook her head and helped Daniella set the table. Once breakfast was done they were just waiting for Tomas to show up. Everything for the BBQ at Viki's house ready. Tea took Daniella upstairs to get ready for spending the day with her family.

Todd was sitting on the couch waiting for Tea and his Sparky to come down. Normally he would have gone to the office, but he realized this morning his priority have changed. He wanted to spend time getting to know his children especially Jack and Dani. He loved spending time with Starr but she was already in college and starting to have a life of her own. He was proud Starr was going to be a veterinarian. He looked up to the stairs and wondered if he and Tea would have anymore kids. A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. He got up and answered.

Tomas handed him some boxes.

"Hey, I got some stuff for Dani and Tea." Tomas said walking into the penthouse with the suitcases.

"Good, I don't want to go to the mall tonight." Todd said closing the door with his feet and putting the boxes on the floor.

"Well I have some news that might bring you some relief. I spoke with Del; he has a lead on the others. He is going to check it out."

"What about Michael? I don't want that son of bitch to get out again. I just want this to end. I'm starting my life again. I have my life back."

"I don't blame you. You have every right to have your life back. I just wished I had paid more attention to that file. I don't know why I kept it for so long. How is Tea this morning?" Tomas asked.

"She's fine, we had a long talk." Todd said walking away from Tomas.

"Well thank you for letting us stay here." Tomas said.

"Whatever. Just so you know Tea and I are together."

"That's good isn't it?" Tomas said trying to hide a grin.

"Yeah. Thanks for everything." Todd said putting his hands into his pockets.

"She's my sister. I would have done anything for her."

"Oh you and Del will have to share a room. Come on I'll show you to the room you'll be staying at." Todd said forcing himself to behave.

"I know you value your privacy. Tea told me. I'm not home most of time. I've been looking to rent out a studio by the docks. I want to get back to painting."

Todd turned not really wanting to listen but he stopped. Tomas had helped when Dani was in the hospital.

"That's good. What do you like to paint?"

"Portraits mostly. I did one of Tea when she was little. I would like to do one of your family." Tomas said following Todd.

Tomas's room was closest to the stairs. Todd made sure that Tomas nor Del would be anywhere close to him and Tea. Tomas put his stuff on his bed while Todd went to his bedroom.

"Delgado! Tomas brought you and Sparky some clothes." Todd said walking into their bedroom.

"Ok I'll be right out." Tea said.

Todd took a deep breath. One option was to ignore Tomas or be friends. He rolled his eyes and scowled but he told Tea he was going to try.

"Hey Tomas!" Todd called out.

"Yeah."

"You want a beer?" Todd asked.

"Sure." Tomas said walking out of the bedroom.

"Everything ok. If you need anything let me know."

"No it's fine. Let's have that beer." Tomas said.

Both men walked down the stairs and Todd went to get the beers. When he came back he saw Tomas standing in his favorite spot by the window.

"It's a nice view."

"Yeah."

"Here."

"Thanks."

"So, um Thanks for everything." Todd said.

"Anytime, we family right." Tomas said.

Todd took a large gulp of his beer and nodded his head.

"You know this is not over right?"

"Yeah I know. I just want one day to be-"

"Happy?" Tomas asked.

"I don't do happy." Todd said.

"Well for what it's worth I'm glad you're with Tea. I don't think I've ever seen her so alive. You do that to her."

Todd taken at back by this. That was true Tea did come alive when they were together. For that matter so did he. Maybe this was going to work.

They both heard footsteps to the stair and both looked up. Before them stood Tea and Daniella all dress and ready to go.

"Tomas thank." Tea said coming down the stairs.

"Thank you Uncle Tomas." Daniella said running down and hugging her uncle on the his waist.

"Anytime."

"Ok when are we going to the BBQ, Daddy."

"When your mom is ready, Sparky." He said smiling, and then turns to Tomas, "you want to go."

"No, I'm going to rest for awhile. Thanks for the beer." Tomas said going up the stairs.

"Thank you." Tea said going to her tippy toes to kiss Todd's cheek.

"Everything is ready." Todd said.

Tea smiled she walked into the kitchen and got the stuff that they were going to use for the BBQ. She carried it out to the living room and set to the food on the desk.

Todd turned and smiled. Yes unbelievable this was truly a new beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>I LOVE THE WAY TODD ALWAYS OPENS UP TO TEA...I HOPE YOUR ENJOYING THIS STORY. THERE WILL BE HINTS ON WHO MICHAEL ALLIES ARE PRETTY SOON. AGAIN PLEASE COMMENT..<strong>


	14. Chapter 14 The BBQ

A Face of True Love

Here is something for original TNT fans.

No copy infringements. These character belong to their owners

My first fan fiction all reviews welcome.

Quick note all memories will be in italic.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO XxStarg8rocksxX for those reviews.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FOURTEEN: THE BBQ<p>

They arrived at Llanfair. Todd was taking his time getting out of the car.

"Hey Delgado you know that every time we use to come here for dinner we never even ate." Todd said rolling his eyes.

"The only reason was because Kevin was here. So you don't have to worry about that now." Tea said giggling hand over the food to Todd.

"Who is Kevin, Mommy?" Daniella asked.

"My pain in the butt nephew Sparky, we don't like each other." Todd said with a look of disgust.

"Oh is he mean to you Daddy?" Daniella asked walking up to the door.

"No, mija they don't like each other." Tea said arching her eyebrow at Todd.

"Ring the doorbell, Sparky." Todd said coming up behind her.

Daniella reached the button and rang the doorbell.

"Ring it again Sparky." Todd said getting impatient.

Daniella smiled and rang the doorbell again and again.

"Daniella stop it." Tea said shaking her head.

Viki opened the door.

"Todd."

"It wasn't me, it was Sparky." Todd said pointing at Daniella.

"Daddy told me too, Auntie Viki." Daniella said rushing to hug her aunt.

Viki smiled and hugged Daniella back and motion them to come in.

"Everyone is in the living room. Tea, why don't you give me those and I'll take them to the kitchen." Viki said grabbing the plate of food from Tea.

Todd walked grabbing Tea's hand. Daniella rushed over to be with Jack. They walked in and said hello to everyone.

"So Todd you ready for the big move tomorrow." Justin said walking up to Todd and Tea.

Todd and Tea looked at each other.

"I took Tea and Dani to The Penthouse last night. Tea just wants to get some things." Todd said letting Tea hand go.

Todd walked over to Dani and Jack.

"Hi Jack." Todd said.

Jack looked up and grinned. He was still coming to terms with everything that has been happening to him. His mom had been supporting him with taking things slowly with his father Todd. He was trying to get to know him. He felt like he was betraying Michael at first until his mother and step-father told him what had happen to his father Todd. He told Blair that he would try but he wasn't going to call Todd dad right now, because he didn't know him. So both Blair and Todd came to an understanding that they would take things slow with Jack. Starr was a major help too. She would tell Jack stories about her time with Blair, Todd and Tea. Jack didn't have a problem with Tea or Dani. In fact he was closest to Dani. He loved both his sisters and Sam. Sam was too small to understand what was happening.

"Hi." Jack said quietly.

"So how are things going?" Todd said looking at his son.

"Ok, Dani told me, that you are moving to your old house." Jack said,

"Yeah Daddy said that you and Starr can come spend the night too. He has your rooms ready. So when are you going to come Jack? I wanna play with you too."

"Dani, let's give Jack some time ok. Jack where is your sister?" Todd asked.

Jack smiled and said, "She sitting right here next to me."

Dani giggled.

Todd grinned trying not to laugh.

"Your other sister Starr where is she?" Todd asked again.

"She told mom that she be here later."

"Ok why don't we all go outside and play. Jack go get Sam so he can play too." Todd said.

Blair and Tea were off to the side talking. Tea was telling Blair what had happen before.

"I can believe he would do something so awful. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I was so scared. Blair he was going to rape me in front of Todd. Oh you should have seen him. It was disgusting. I had to stop Todd from killing Michael. As much as I wanted that man dead, I think we need to be careful. What if he comes after the kids?" Tea asked.

"Tea, you know that Todd would never let anything happen to the kids. I'm just so happy that Justin has stepped up with Sam." Blair said thinking for a moment.

"Tea I think you right? Michael will come after the kids especially Sam." Blair said with a look of concerned.

"I think we need to take extra precautions with all the kids." Tea said.

Todd looked at Tea from across the room. He walked over to them.

"Hey did you tell Blair we together." Todd said looking at Tea.

Blair looked at Tea and smiled, "What?"

"Oh yeah me and Tea are an item." Todd said smiling.

"Todd."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blair asked looking at Tea.

"I was getting to that but this one over here couldn't keep his mouth shut long enough." Tea said arching her eyebrow.

Viki was talking to Justin. Justin was actually getting all the stuff ready for the BBQ since he was the cook.

"Justin I'm sure you can start up the grill."

"Hey sis, I'm going to get a beer." Todd said walking off to the kitchen.

Viki smiled and followed Todd. Todd was already in the kitchen going through the refrigerator looking for beer.

"Todd talk to me." Viki said sitting down.

"Tea told me what happen last night when I called her this morning."

"Whatever. What else did she tell you?" He asked smiling when he found the beer.

"She said that you took her to The Penthouse. I thought you were going to ask her on a date and start building your relationship with her. I thought you wanted to take things slow."

"I was, things just changed. I've changed. I didn't know until I woke up this morning. Sis, you know how I feel about Tea. I'm still selfish I didn't want her living there anymore. I need her close to me."

"Well I'm happy for you. I know she has always loved you, just like I know you truly love her."

"How do you know that?" Todd asked sitting down.

"I see you come alive. You open your heart that you say doesn't exist." Viki said smiling.

"Whatever." Todd said getting up.

"Todd, don't close off again. It's nice having you back." Viki said.

"Whatever."

"I missed you too." Viki said.

"Okay you are giving me hives with all this sappy talk. I'm hungry enough talking." Todd said walking to the doorway of the kitchen.

Todd and Viki made their way out to the patio. Tea, Blair, Justin, Sam, Jack, Starr, and Dani were already outside. Justin was putting the food into the grill.

"Hey dad, Aunt Viki I just got here." Starr said walking up to her dad.

"Dad, can I talk to you for a second?" Starr asked.

"Sure."

Starr and Todd went into the living room. They sat down on the couch. Starr took a deep breath. She was nervous. Sometimes her dad saw her as the little girl he left behind.

"What's up Starr?" Todd asked.

"You know how I'm dating somebody, and I really like this guy. So I was thinking that maybe he can come over to meet you and Tea. Mom has already met him." Starr said.

"Wait you have a boyfriend? What happen to school? Starr-"He stopped shaking his head.

"Dad I'm not a little girl anymore. Yes I have a boyfriend, and I want you to meet him so you can see that he is not just playing with me. Please dad we can have dinner at the Penthouse."

"I-I-." Todd stopped arched his lip in disgusted, "Starr ugh, I'll talk to Tea and your mother. I'm telling right now if I don't like him he's out the door." He said.

Starr smiled and jumped to hug her Dad. She was nervous, but knew that with Tea's and her mom's help her dad would be open to her having a boyfriend. She wanted her dad do give his approval even if she was an adult, she cared what her family thought.

Tea walked into the living room and smiled. Starr looked up and nodded.

"Hey you two BBQ is almost ready." Tea said looking at Todd.

Starr got up and walked out. Todd got up and walked over to Tea.

"You know don't you." He said narrowing his eyes.

Tea tried not to smile and nodded her slowly.

Todd continued to narrowing his eyes and said, "Dani is going to be a nun."

Tea laughed shaking her head.

"I think Dani is going to be the one you worry the most, Manning." Tea said giggling.

"Whatever. So when are we having dinner with the punk. Is he ugly?" Todd asked biting his lip.

Tea shook her head and said, "I haven't met him yet. Blair tells me he's cute. I think next weekend. I told Starr to tell you first."

"Oh God I'm not liking this." Todd said in disgusted.

"Come on Todd she's a young lady. It is normal for girls to date. You and Blair raised her to know right from wrong. She has a good head on her shoulder." Tea said.

Todd closed his eyes rubbing his face then he looked down into her eyes.

"Todd, just give him a chance." Tea said pleading with her eyes.

"Delgado, I'm telling you right now, I'm not going to like him." Todd said honestly.

"All I'm asking is for you to try." Tea said looking into his eyes.

Todd caressed her cheek with his hand. He looked to the patio area to make sure no one was look and lead in to give her a quick kiss on her lips.

"I'm hungry." He said leading the way to the patio.

Todd walked up to the table where the chips and dip were at. He grabbed a handful of chips putting them into his mouth. Dani walked up then next to her father and grabbed a handful as well and put them into her mouth. Todd looked down at her and grinned. He looked up to see Viki, Tea, Blair, and Starr smiling. He rolled his eyes at them. He turned to look down at Daniella again only to find her that she went back to playing with Jack and Sam. Todd slowly walked up to them and motioned them to come over to him. He kneeled down to make eye level with them all.

"You guys want to play football before dinner?" He asked biting his nails.

"Yeah, is Starr gonna play too?" Dani asked.

"Starr!" Todd yelled.

"What?"

"Come here!" Todd said loudly.

Starr rolled her eyes and made her way to them.

"What?"

"We're gonna play football boys vs. girls." Jack said.

"That's not fair it's just me and Dani." Starr said to Jack.

"Delgado!" Todd yelled turning to look at her.

Tea made her way over to them.

"Manning you don't have to yell." Tea said smiling at them.

"Mommy we need you on our team." Dani said.

"What team?" Tea asked.

"Tea, Todd wants to play football game boys vs. the girls." Jack said.

Tea looked at Todd and smiled. She walked up to him and said, "We girls are going to level you, Manning."

Todd smiled a bit he narrowed his eyes. He motion Jack and Sam to follow him. He kneeled down to give them directions.

"Jack you go behind Dani and I'll throw the ball to you. Sam you tickle Starr. I got Tea." Todd said eyeing Tea, Starr, and Dani.

Tea turned to the girls, and said, "Starr you get Jack, Dani you get Sam, and I'll take care of your father."

The girls lined up in front of the boy. Todd got the ball and threw it to Jack. Starr ran in front of Jack an intercepted the football, Tea blocked Todd from getting Starr. With the force of Tea's block on Todd made them fall onto the ground laughing.

"You are such a cheater Delgado." Todd said.

"I am not." Tea said still on top of Todd.

Dani smiled and looked at Starr and nodded. Dani jumped onto Tea and Todd followed by Starr. They were all laughing.

"Come on Jack your sisters need you." Starr said getting on top of all three of them.

Seeing that his sisters were having fun he decided to join them. He jumped on top of Starr, Dani, Tea, and Todd.

"Aye Dios Mio, get off me." Todd said laughing.

"Stop speaking Spanish." Tea said laughing.

Viki, Blair and Justin were all laughing. Viki shaking her head at the antics of her brother. She was happy they were all a family again.

"Ok Dinner is ready come and get it." Justine said loudly.

They all made their way to get the food. The kids ate fast so that they could continue to play. Todd sat next to Tea. Jessica came out to the patio and said her hellos to everyone. She handed an envelope to her mother Viki.

"Mom, I found this outside when I came in." Jessica said.

"Thank you sweetheart, come there is lots of food." Viki said taking the envelope.

Todd rolled his eyes and whispered in Tea's ear, "At least this time we get to eat."

He took a big bite of the hamburger.

Tea turned to smile at Todd. She looked over to Dani. She was chewing with her mouth open. Tea arched her eyebrow.

"Daniella mouth." Tea said.

Dani giggled. She pointed and her father and then said "He's doing it to."

Tea arched her eyebrow really high and Dani closed her mouth while she was chewing. She knew she got her mommy mad at her.

Once dinner was done Tea, Starr, Jessica, Blair began picking up after everyone. Justin and Todd stayed behind talking.

"Look this is hard so don't say anything. Thanks for looking after my family." Todd said quietly, "I'm glad that you are making my ex-wife happy. She deserves it. Tea told me that Blair says she happy, so just make sure you make my kids happy as well. I just want you to know that if I find out that you are not making them happy I won't let you get away with it."

"Todd I get where you are coming from. Believe me I know what you are saying."

"You know the only reason I asked you to help with moving Tea's stuff is because I want to spend time with Jack and he seems to be comfortable with you around. Don't get me wrong. I don't want to be friends with you, because I don't do friends, but I'm glad that you are there for my daughter and son."

"Well nothing says we can't drink a beer, right?" Justin said.

Justin went over to the cooler and got a two bottles of beer. He handed one over to Todd. He looked over to his right seeing Jack and Sam playing with Dani. He had spoken to Blair about Todd. He was worried but after his long talk with Blair, he was less worried. Blair said that she loved him, and she was sticking with him. Todd is the father of her children so yes Todd would be in their lives. He would just have to accept that.

"Todd, I'm just want you to know that you are doing the right thing by taking things slowly with Jack. I mean look today. Jack was actually having fun. He's slowly accepting you. He was tough with me as well, but he knew me as he teacher first, then his friend."

Todd narrowed his eyes and said, "Whatever. I'm going to go check on Tea."

Todd got up and walked into the house he saw his sister's face. Viki's face was pale looking at the something.

"Sis, what's wrong?" Todd asked walking over to her.

Viki looked up with tears in her eyes. Her hands were shaking. She handed Todd the pictures of Victor Lord, Powell Lord III, and Todd Manning and in red bold letters **FAMILY OF RAPIST** written across each of their faces. Todd looked up at his sister face his own face turning pale.

"Todd there is other pictures." Viki said quietly.

The next pictures were picture of Viki with a black circle around her face with the writing **VICTIM**. The next picture was of Marty Saybrooke with a black circle around her face with same writing **VICTIM**. The following picture was a Rebecca Lewis with a black x across her face with the writing **RAPIST MATE**. The next picture was of Blair Cramer her face was mark with an X in black with the writing **RAPIST SLUT EX-WIFE**. The next picture made Todd want to throw up. He heart bounding in his chest. It was a picture of his Tea with a big red X over and over the **RAPIST BOUGHT EX-WIFE.**

* * *

><p><strong>AGAIN I HOPE YOUR ENJOYING THIS STORY; A FEW NOTES, IN MY STORY STARR HAS YET TO MEET COLE AND COLE WILL BE MAKING AN APPEARANCE; HINT TODAY ON ONE OF MICHAEL'S ALLIES. AGAIN PLEASE COMMENT...<strong>


	15. Chapter 15 Holding On To Love

A Face of True Love

Here is something for original TNT fans.

No copy infringements. These character belong to their owners

My first fan fiction all reviews welcome.

Quick note all memories will be in italic.

**Hello everyone. here is my newest chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 15: HOLDING ON TO LOVE<p>

Todd grabbed the scotch glass that was on the bar and threw it against the wall.

"FUCK!" Todd yelled.

"Todd calm down." Viki said.

"Viki you want to me to fuckin' calm down when I see these pictures." Todd said holding up the pictures.

"Todd-"

"That son of bitch did this." Todd said clenching the pictures.

Tea ran into the living room and saw Todd was close to losing his anger.

"What's wrong?" Tea asked Todd and Viki.

Todd looked into Tea's eyes trying to calm down. He knew he had to keep his anger in check because the kids were just outside. He didn't want to scare them. His hands were shaking. He was afraid. He didn't know who his enemy or enemies are. He didn't know how he was going to protect his family. The pictures in his hands fell to the floor. Tea looked to down to the floor.

"Oh my God, what is this?" Tea said bending down to retrieve the pictures.

"They were in the envelope that Jessica gave me." Viki answered looking at Tea.

"I'm calling Tomas. I'm also going to make sure Michael is still in jail." Tea said.

Tea walked over to the sofa to retrieve her purse. She got her cell phone out and called Tomas. She looked over to Todd who had began to pace. She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Tomas you need to come to Llanfair. Si, we are alright. Viki received an envelope with some pictures inside. You need to get in contact with Del. I'm calling the jail to make sure Michael is still there. Okay I see you when you get here." Tea ended the call.

Todd grabbed onto her hand. He closed his eyes. Tea reached over to caress his scared cheek.

"It's ok Todd. We'll be fine." Tea whispered.

"Look at your picture Tea." Todd whispered opening his eyes.

"Remember we are not going to run anymore." Tea said.

Todd nodded. He took a deep breath. He moved his hand to move Tea's hair away from her face. He swallowed hard.

"Aunt Viki what broke?" Starr asked at the doorway.

Todd and Tea looked over to Starr.

"Dad are you ok?" Starr asked with a look of concern.

Todd looked down to the ground.

Tea shook her head. Starr seeing her former step-mother walked into the living room slowly. She knew how to get her dad out of whatever was bothering him. She walked up to him. She took his hand into her own.

"It's ok Dad I'm here." She said.

Todd caressed his daughter's hand. He will always have a special connection to his first born daughter. If it wasn't for Starr he would not be here now. Starr had known from a very early age that when her father was close to losing it all she had to do was be there for him it might not be in the same room, but she knew she needed to stay close in case her father needed her.

Tea looked at Todd with tear in her eyes. Viki walked up to Todd as well and she put her hand on his shoulder.

"We are all here." Viki said.

Todd nodded his head. He look to see Tea. Tea smiled and made her call to Commissioner Buchanan.

"Bo hi I'm calling to make sure that Michael is still in custody. No we are fine. I just wanted to make sure. I see so he's in jail now. Thanks." Tea said ending her call.

"What Delgado?"

"He was release from the hospital last night, and he's in jail. Bo said that they will have the arrangement sometime next week." Tea said.

"Starr can you go check on the kids and keep them company." Tea said.

Starr looked at her father and then at Tea she nodded her head. She walked over to the patio doors to look after her brothers and sister.

Tea walked over to the shatter glass were Todd had thrown it against the wall. She bent down to pick up what she could. Todd handed her the trash can and bent down with her to pick up his own mess. He was calmer now.

"Delgado?" He asked trying to look into her eyes.

Tea looked into his eyes, "We will be ok. We will figure this out. We need to sit down and really talk about all this. We need to figure out just exactly who your enemies are Todd."

"I know, I'm so tired of all this. Just don't leave me." Todd whispered quietly.

Tea looked at Todd and shook her head.

"I'm not going to leave you Todd. I am here; I'm on your side quierdo. We are together remember."

Todd nodded his head and said, "I-I just don't want anything to happen to you. I just got you back."

Tea smiled and looked up to see Viki staring at them. She blushed. Todd looked over to see Viki looking at them as well. He slowly stood up.

"What? Do you mind?" He asked his sister.

Viki smiled a little and said, "No. I'm going to let Blair know what is going on. I'm sure Starr told Justin."

Viki smiled at Todd and left the living room.

They both heard the patio doors open and Dani running in. They both looked at their daughter waving at them as she made her way to the bathroom. They laughed at each other. He sat down on the sofa and put out his hand to Tea. Tea took his hand and smiled. She sat down next to him. Todd turned to make sure no one else was at the patio doors. He quickly bent to kiss her. A few minutes later he looked up to see his youngest daughter rushing back into the living room. She walked up to her parents and smiled and in a flash she was out the door.

"Tea-?" Todd asked making his confused expression on his face.

"I don't know she's your daughter." Tea answered giggling.

"Whatever." Todd said rolling his eyes and shook his head in amusement.

Blair and Viki came into the living room.

"Todd? Viki told me what's going on, and I was thinking maybe if it's ok with Tea that maybe Daniella should stay with me and Justin just for the night. She's having so much fun with the kids. She will be safe there you know."

"Yes, I think that's an excellent idea." Tea said before Todd could answer.

Todd looked at Tea.

"Ok I'm going to tell Justin and the kids." Blair said going to speak with her husband.

"Why?" Todd asked.

"Like I said earlier we need to figure out who our enemy is. Todd you just saw her a few moments ago. She is having fun. I don't want anything to ruin that for her." Tea said.

Todd nodded his head slowly.

Daniella came running into the living room and jumped on to her daddy's lap.

"Daddy, Blair said I can sleep over with Starr tonight." She said excitedly.

"Yeah Sparky, I want you to have fun with your brothers and sister."

"Oh I will." Daniella said getting down from her dad's lap then she went to her mother's lap and whispered in her ear, "Mommy, we didn't pack anything."

"Mija, you have stuff at Blair's." Tea said smiling.

They looked up when they heard the doorbell.

"Mija, why don't you go outside and play."

"Ok." Daniella said getting off her father's lap and going outside.

Todd got to his feet and walked up to the bar and poured some whiskey into the glass. He gestured to Tea. She shook her head. She looked at the living room doorway, there stood her older brother Tomas.

"What's going on?" Tomas asked walking up to Todd.

"Show him the pictures Delgado." Todd said swallowing his drink.

Tea handed him the pictures. Tomas reaction was of shock.

"Tea your picture was crossed out in red and by the looks of it in a fit of rage." Tomas said looking at each picture.

"I can't stand this! Nothing is going to happen to Delgado, so don't even think it. I'll protect my-my wife-er girlfriend, whatever the hell she is." Todd stated as he began pacing.

"Todd." Tea said in concern.

"Todd, you need to keep a clear head. I wanted to see what you had before I called Del." Tomas said.

"Tomas go talk to Del." Tea said.

Tomas went over to the foyer to make his call to his brother.

Tea walked up to Todd and stood in front of him.

"Todd please stop pacing for a moment." She said smirking.

Todd stopped and looked down into her eyes.

"Look at me quierdo I know you won't let anything happen to our family. I know you'll protect us. I want you to hold on to the love your family has for you." Tea said looking into his eyes. She found herself getting lost into those golden hazel eyes of his.

Todd pulled her into his arms, and looked up to see Starr, Jack and Daniella looking at them through the patio doors. They each had a smiled on their faces. Starr said something to Daniella who started giggling. Tea pulled away from Todd once she heard Daniella's infectious giggling. Pretty soon all of them were laughing. Tea smiled at Todd who was narrowing his eyes.

"Come on you want to laugh." Tea teased.

Todd rolled his eyes and said "Whatever!"

He then turned to the kids and yelled, "I'll remember that."

To which his children laughed even harder and louder, then Daniella start moving like she was dancing then she began to sing loudly so they all could hear her.

"Mommy and Daddy sitting on the Auntie Viki's couch K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Tea laughed so hard her eyes began to water. The look on Todd face was priceless. He opened his mouth and then close it again. He turned to look at Tea and said, "Eww clearly she's your daughter." He then turned to his kids and exclaimed, "SHUT UP!" He turned his back on them. He closed his eyes trying really hard not to laugh.

"Oh quierdo, come on let it out." Tea teased still giggling.

"This is not the time or place, Delgado."

"Of course it is. Don't you feel the love your family is giving you."

"Delgado let's find out who wants to destroy our family. So I can feel their-"he swallowed and then "you know whatever you said just now."

Tea smiled and nodded.

"Let's go home."

Todd nodded his head. They said their goodbyes and headed back to the Penthouse.

* * *

><p><strong>well what did you think. please comment love to hear from you. next chapter Todd and Tea will make a list as well as some Todd and Tea love:)<br>**


End file.
